


When Creatures Meet (Revamped)

by FanFicRocks0651



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Albus Dumbledore, Bad Weasley Family (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Good Tom Riddle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicRocks0651/pseuds/FanFicRocks0651
Summary: Fem Harry. is placed in the middle of Albus's evil plots to eradicate dark magic. Follow a short explaination of how Lily was a Vampire and a descendent of Aro. How she makes friends and later is killed by Albus to futher his plans. Fem Harry grows up with the abusive Dursley's until Magic herself has to intervine.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 33
Kudos: 134





	1. Lily's new family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone I am rewriting this story because I had no clue what I was doing with the other one. The first few chapters will be Lily and her growing up/going to Hogwarts. Thanks for reading. Feel free to comment I absolutely love to know what people think and if anyone is interested or knows someone who is interested in betaing this story please let me know.  
> This story has no beta. I have no right to Harry Potter or Twilight the original authors have all rights to the story and plot I am borrowing I only own my ideas and plot lines. Thanks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor changes made to help the flow of the story.  
> Editted on Sept. 17, 2020

The little eight-year-old looked up at her mother as she walked down the alleyway holding her hand. When she looks back, she sees a red-haired man wearing ragged clothes with dirt all over his face, but something about this man kept her attention. Slowly the man smiles at her with ruby eyes and pearlescent white teeth that almost shine in the dim alleyway. The emerald-eyed girl looks to her mom as she points to the man, only to see him standing behind her mother. She goes to scream in fright when suddenly she is shoved into the brick wall off to her right, gasping for air after hitting the wall. While looking toward the man who now has her mother trapped in his arms and biting down on her neck, she sees this and not knowing what to do, she screams.

Aro had absolutely no clue why he decided to take a leisurely walk through Volterra, Italy. The sun slowly fading from the sky as the day turned to night. He sighs, thinking that even after all this time, the sunsets are still beautiful to watch. He never tires of seeing it, hearing a muted thud, and the strong scent of fresh blood just off to his left; he whips around as he listens to a shrill scream and feels a soft pull in his heart upon hearing the sound. 'Strange, it feels like a dull mating pull.' he thinks and rushes to the scream that establishes a pull in his chest. Once there, he sees one of his kind feeding off a young Italian woman no older than 25, turning his head slightly, keeping the feeding vampire in sight. He looks and sees the small little girl screaming for the woman he assumes is her mother. Feeling the bond, as it settles, with a dull ache and assertive, protective demeanor for the girl, he quickly snatches her. He runs back to his castle, hoping to find his brother and fellow king, Marcus.

She is still screaming and is about to shout "Mommy" when all of a sudden, everything blurs, and she feels the wind rushing through her hair. She, Lily, suddenly starts to squirm and wiggle as she registers that there are arms wrapped around her. "Put me down." She shouts."Mommy help! Please! Put me down." She continues to cry as she struggles to hit the person carrying her. Causing more damage to herself then the supposed attacker/rescuer, though unknown to her at the time when out of nowhere, the wind stops. They appear in a round stone chamber with three carved stone chairs sitting on a platform, and she is hit with a bout of nausea. Taking deep breaths and trying not to become ill, she sits on the floor, quietly trying to regain her senses. After her stomach calms, she takes another look around the room, searching for her mother. Only to find that she is alone in a big round chamber with three men that look similar to the man in the alleyway.

She whips her head around again. She frantically searches for her mother, only to find the three men quietly arguing with each other. "Ummm. Excuse me?" Lily asked, sounding upset and terrified at the same time. The three men turned to look at her at the same time. One second facing each other, the next they face her, one looking calm, one bored, and the other angry. “Yes, miss?” the calm one responded. “Where is my mom? How did I get here? Also, who are you?” Lily asked in quick succession. “Ah… well, my name is Aro Volturi. This is my brother Marcus,” he says, gesturing to the bored-looking man next to him. “This is our fellow ruler Caius,” this time pointing to the man behind him and off to his left. “As for you got here well, that is a complex situation, your mother. I am sorry to say that she will not be joining us, as the man in the alley has killed her,” he says in a matter of fact tone. “Interesting…” Marcus says monotonically. “She is your descendent, brother, mine as well. It seems our sister had a child before she passed away; all those centuries ago.” Aro looks at his brother, stunned, and holds out his hand to him. Marcus seeing this, slowly extends his hand to his brother. Once Aro has grabbed his hand, his eyes go glossy and look far off into the distance as his whole body stiffens; seconds pass. Suddenly, he relaxes and smiles at both Marcus and Lily.

“Well, this changes everything, as to your other question as to how you came to be in this castle. Well, it is a long story which simply put is that Caius, Marcus, and myself are what you would call vampires.” Lily looks at them seriously for a second and then starts to shake. Upon seeing that, the vampires prepare for her to run away, screaming. Readying themselves to run to the doors to stop her sudden retreat, only to be surprised when she starts to laugh uncontrollably. They stare at her, confused, and unable to process what is happening. Lily sees that they are not laughing with her; instead, they look confused. “Wait… you’re serious?” She asked, confused. “Yes, my dear niece, we are serious,” Aro responded; he then decided to show her his speed, and the next moment Aro was standing by her side looking down at her. “We are vampires, we have incredible speed, strength, and enhanced senses that are ten times more powerful than humans. Some of us also have other gifts; I can see your every thought and memory with only one touch of our hands. Marcus, my brother, can sense and see bonds between beings. He had sensed a descendent bond between yourself and us, meaning that our sister had a child before she passed away, and you, my dear, are one of her children’s children. Jane, come here, please.” Aro calls softly.

A teen girl with red eyes and long black hair appears in front of us and bows to Aro. “Master Aro, you called for me?” the teen asks. “Yes, Jane, this is my niece, and she will be living with us from now on. It is now part of your duties to make sure she is comfortable and has everything she will need from here on out until she has come of age to change her.” Jane nods and looks over to the small shocked girl. “Whhh-at… do you-u mean chhh-anged?” Lily stutters. “Well… since you know our secret now there are two choices, either become one of us or die. However, if you prove to be trustworthy in the future, I could see you making a case to remain human if you so wished.” Aro explains calmly as if he was just saying that it is sunny outside. “But… will that mess with my magic?” Lily asks Aro, concerned.

“Magic? There is no such thing as magic.” Aro responds, chuckling. “Yes, my mother was teaching me wandless magic. She said it was easier to learn before you get your wand and makes learning spells easier,” Lily argued. She concentrated and focused on the warm feeling that flows inside her. Lily then looked at Aro and pictured him floating, before then turning to Caius and concentrates on his hair and turned it a bright purple. Lily looked to Marcus and saw that he was trying not to laugh at the now purple haired Caius and floating Aro. Smiling and focuses on flipping Aro upside down in the air. Looking at Jane with a smile on her face, she pleasantly asks, “Would you like a turn?” Jane’s eyes widen as she smiles and softly says, “No, thank you.” to Lily. Thinking that she is going to like this girl and all the pranks that they could achieve together.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts Letter/The Great Beginning  
> Edited on Sept. 17, 2020 Minor changes only

An eleven-year-old Lily looks down at the letter sent on thick parchments, like the kind Uncle Aro likes to use instead of the more modern paper. ‘Weird, why did Uncle Aro write me a letter? Why would he address it?’ Looking at the letter, she read the front of the envelope.

‘Lilith (Lily) Evans-Volturi

Volterra, Italy

Volturi Castle

Fourth largest Bedroom.’

Confused on how the letter is addressed, she turned it over to see the little doodle that Uncle always draws only to find a wax seal with, ‘what is that name?’ She squints to make it out, and it says Hogwash. ‘Hogwash? What the heck? Ohhhh! Hogwarts!! That school mom always talked about!’ Lily smiles and starts to jump up and down. “Yes. Yes! Yes!!” she shouts and runs toward the throne room, only to run into Jane as soon as she is out the door.

“Oww. Jane, what the heck?” Jane quickly catches Lily before she falls to the ground after she bounced off her when she ran into her. “Lily, are you okay? You have to be more careful.” Jane scolds. “What is that?” Jane asks, pointing to the letter in her hand. “Oh… this.” Lily says, “This is my Hogwarts letter, Jane!! I have to show Uncle Aro. Janey, I am so excited. I have been hoping and waiting for this letter for years, Janey!” Jane raises an eyebrow at the nickname Lily has not used in a couple of years. “Alright, Princess. I will get you to the throne room.” Jane smiles as she grabs the princess in a bridal hold and runs to the throne room. “Master Aro,” Jane says calmly as she carefully places Princess Lily down on her feet. “Uncle Aro. I got it. I got my letter.” Lily says excitedly.

‘Dear finder of this letter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl by no later than August 1st. You will find a list of items and books you will need for your first year on the next page.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonall Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts’

‘First-year students will be needing:

  * Three sets of blackwork robes
  * One plain pointed hat
  * One set of protective gloves (Dragonhide or Similar)
  * One Winter Cloak(Black with silver fastenings)



Book List

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adelbert Waffling

A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other

One Wand

One Telescope

One Cauldron (Pewter, Standard Size 2)

One set Brass Scales

One set of glass or crystal vials

Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad.

Parents are asked to remember that the first years are not allowed their brooms.’

“Can we go shopping today, Uncle Aro? Please!” Lily asked excitedly now that her letter has finally come. Aro looks to his niece and smiles sadly. “I can not take you today, darling; however, I will make arrangements for the two of us to go this week. Do you have anyone else that you would like to take with us?” Lily sighed, disappointed that they would not be going today, as she shyly responded to her uncle. “Well, I was hoping that Uncle Marcus could also come with, and maybe Janey also if that would be okay?” Aro silently thinks for a moment. “I believe it would be wise for only myself to accompany you to receive your supplies. However, since today is Monday, I believe we should be able to leave and gather your school things on Friday evening.” Lily sighs, disappointed that they will not be making the trip sooner. “Alright, then is it okay if I borrow Jane for a few hours?” Jane looks to the princess in surprise and then back to Aro, trying to keep her excitement under wraps.

Aro nods solemnly, “Yes, you may borrow Jane; however, try not to cause too much trouble, you two.” with a smirk on his face, knowing that Jane likes to play pranks on people. Lily looks at Jane and smiles as she thinks of all the jokes that they have played together. Everyone in the castle knows that she loves to play pranks, but the one thing they have kept secret from everyone but Uncle Aro for obvious reasons, his gift. Lily takes a step toward the door heading back towards her room, only for Jane to grab her and pull her onto her back as she takes off out of the throne room to her knowing that only the Kings would dare to venture into her room without her permission.

Lily beams as she sees Jane’s standard room with the plan of their future pranks laid out on the desk in the corner. “I wanted you to be able to go with me, Janey,” Lily says sadly. “I know Lily-Flower,” Jane says as she hugs her sister in all but blood. “I wanted to go with you also. I might be able to go next year if you still decide to attend. If not, we might be able to sneak out for a short weekend after completing another one of my missions successfully. Also, what have I said about that horrible nickname?” Jane pouts. “What do you mean, Janey?” Lily asks innocently with a smirk on her face as she looks up from the desk's plans. “Okay…” Lily sighs as she sees that Jane is pouting. “Okay!! Okay, stop with the pouting!” Lily shouts. “Now come help me with this prank for Felix and Demetri.” Jane smiles widely in a smile that only her brother Alec and her sister Lily have ever seen.

As Friday evening rolls around, Uncle Aro finally pulls the car into the parking lot of The Leaky Cauldron. “Finally,” Lily mutters as she rips open the door and practically runs to The Leaky Cauldron entrance. Aro quickly catches up to his niece in only a second due to his speed. He gently grabs her shoulder and says, “Remember, I go through entrances first, darling.” Lily looks up to her uncle and smiles while she nods. “Of course, Uncle Aro, I apologize; I was just so excited.” Aro smiles and opens the door and walks into the rundown pub. He looks around and sees many people in robes similar to his own and an older gentleman wiping down the bar. He nods to himself and heads to the gentleman at the bar.

“Hello, My name is Aro Volturi, and this is my niece Lily. We want to enter the alley, if possible.” He asks politely. The bartender looks up and sees them both standing there. “Oh. Oh, of course, my name is Tom, and I can open the alley for you if you would follow me.” He comes around to the front of the bar and leads them down a hallway to the left. He stops at a dead end and faces a wall; he takes out his wand and slowly taps a pattern onto the brick wall. Slowly the bricks start to move and eventually open an arch for them to walk through. “I would suggest going to Gringotts first if you do not have any wizarding currency on you. Have a good evening.” Tom says as he tips an imaginary hat while walking back down the alley to the bar. Lily grabs her uncle’s hand and starts to try to pull him toward the bank that Tom had just pointed out, knowing that her uncle has money that he brought with them and could exchange. Aro laughs as he feels Lily try to pull him down the alley and decides to take it easy and allows her to 'pull' him toward the bank.

Upon entering the bank, Aro looked to the bank tellers only to find short dwarfs with sharp teeth and pointed ears. “Rude, selfish goblins,” Aro hears one of the more angry customers mumble under his breath as he walks toward the exit. “Interesting.” Aro says as he looks to Lily, “Shall we speak to one of these...goblins.” He asks his niece as he gently pulls her along toward one of the open tellers. “Excuse me, Sir,” Aro speaks to the goblin. Sharphook looks up, surprised to hear someone refer to him as sir only to see one of the muggle vampires and a young half-blood, he assumes.

“Hello, my name is Sharphook. What can I do for you two today?” Aro smiles and responds, “Yes, I would like to open an account for my niece here. We got her Hogwarts letter earlier this week, and I require the correct currency to purchase her things with; I assume that you have this currency here at the bank?” “Yes, if you will follow me, vampire, I will help you set up an account with us,” Sharphook says, not noticing the shocked look on Aro and Lily’s faces. Just from observing the entryway and studying these ‘Goblins’ in the few minutes they have been here, he knows that he will not be able to kill this Sharphook and get away with it, so he knows that they will have to talk this out.


	3. Gringotts and Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explaination of Gringotts and making friends with Severus Snape and Tom Riddle.  
> Edited on Sept. 17, 2020 Small changes you will still understand the story if you do not reread this chapter.

As the three walked into Ironblade’s office, Aro’s eyes widened as he took in the collection of weapons on the walls. He could tell that they have been used and well maintained. “Hello, vampire and half-blood, my name is Ironblade. I will be helping the two of you with opening a vault here at Gringotts.” Lily looks to her uncle and sees that he is trying to think his way out of this. “Hello, Ironblade. I am Lilith Evans-Volturi, and this is my uncle and guardian, Aro Volturi. I prefer Lily, though, sir. You said that you could help us with opening a vault?” Ironblade looks at Lily. “Yes, a vault. Did either of your birth parents have magic Lily?” 

Lily nods and replies, calmly, “Yes, my mother had magic, and she taught me what she could before she passed.” Ironblade nods. “My condolences Lily, however, since your mother had magic, I would request we do a blood test to see if you have any vaults that are still open here.” Aro finally snaps out of his thought-induced haze and says, “A blood test? I think not. I believe that we will be leaving. Come along, Lily.” Ironblade sighs and irascible says, “Excuse me, I have noticed that you do not like us, due to us knowing what you are. That will not be a problem; you are what we would call a muggle vampire only slightly different than a magical vampire. You should know that everyone in the magical world will know what you are and have known since the beginning. Reacting this way will not gain you the favor of anyone you meet. The only difference between the muggle and magical vampires is that muggle vampires cannot use magic while magical vampires, in contrast, keep their magic and become vampires due to a creature inheritance, either inherited or forced.” 

Aro raises an eyebrow and says, “There are vampires that are born and not made?” Ironblade sighs again and reaches into his desk drawer only to pull out a knife and a piece of parchment. “Yes." Ironblade says irritably, "Now the blood test will show Lily’s parents and any ancestors that are alive at this time, along with any heirships and vaults she already has access. If you will use this and let seven drops of blood fall onto this parchment.” Lily takes the knife, cuts the pad of her thumb, and lets the seven drops fall into the parchment. Aro’s breath hitches at the smell of blood in the small room, and has to fight, for only a second, with the beast inside him as he tells himself that the blood belongs to his niece, his darling Lily. Once he gained control of himself again, he looks at Lily only to see that the cut is gone, and there is not even a lingering smell of blood in the air. He peers at Ironblade only to see what he believes is a smirk and for the goblin to say “Magic.” Aro, about to reply, is cut off when he sees the parchment begin to glow. Ironblade nods and says, “Finally, let us see what we have here, shall we?”

_ Blood Test of Lilith Evans-Volturi _

_ Date of Birth: January 30th, 1960 _

_ Mother: Kendra Joann Evans née Taylor _

_ Father: Victor William Evans _

_ Living Relatives: Aro Volturi(Uncle), Marcus Volturi(Uncle), Jane Volturi(Sister through magic) _

_ Heirship/Ladyships:  _

_ Sole Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw  _

_ Sole Heir to the House of Evans _

_ Vaults: Vault 6(Ravenclaw Vault) Contains 950,000 books, several houses of furniture, over 15,000,000 galleons worth of Jewelry, 954,862,769,120 galleons, 598,896,450 Sickles and 953 Knuts. _

_ Vault 1674(Evan's Vault) Contains 104 books, one box of jewelry, several family paintings, 856,000 galleons, 7,836 sickles, and 683 knuts. _

"Well, it seems that you have two vaults open with us, Heir Ravenclaw. I do not believe you would need to open another; however, if you would like, that is still a possibility." Ironblade says monotonously, a bored look on his face. Aro looks to Ironblade and asks, “What is the exchange rate for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts?” Ironblade says bored, “There are 10 Galleons” as he pulls a Gold coin the size of a quarter out of his desk, “to a Sickle” and draws a silver coin the size of a nickel, “and 15 Sickles to a Knut,” finally a bronze dime joins the other coins "you need 20 Knuts to equal one Sickle. As for muggle currency, there are 5 Euros to a Galleon.” Aro nods and replies, “I see, and do you work with  _ muggle _ banks to acquire the money I have in other accounts?” Ironblade nods and smiles. “Yes, we have worked with muggle banks before, and what is the name for the vault that you wish to open?” 

Aro happy now nods, knowing that he will not have to make multiple trips to both banks to move half of his account into this new bank; however, since it was for his darling Lily, he would have done it, not happily, but it could have been done. “Volturi,” Aro replies, “the name on the vault will be Volturi. Now, do you have parchment, a quill, and ink so that I can give you the information you need?” Ironblade smiles while thinking, ‘ _ well, this should be interesting’ _ and grabs a spare piece of parchment and quill. “Well, are you ready to move your  _ money _ ?” Aro smirks and replies with, “The bank is Unicredit, account number 00000012, I would like you to move half of the money in the account into the vault. I would also like for the money to be exchanged into galleons, sickles, and knuts. Only I and Lily should have access and anyone she would like to add, her children will be added automatically and her spouse if they prove to be trustworthy.” Ironblade nods and asks, “How much is half of your wealth, so I may tell the forge goblins an estimate of how many Galleons, sickles, and knuts they will need to make to fill your new vault.” Aro smiles and nods. “Of course, yes well, the last I checked there was over $150,000,000,000,000 in my one account.” 

Lily had been sitting silently through the conversation, gasped, and tried to protest. “Uncle Aro, there is no way I will ever be able to spend that much. I know that is not your only account, but still, it is too much.” Aro smiles as he looks to Lily. “Darling Lily, you know this is not even a quarter of our fortune. Also, I will do what I like, even Marcus and Caius have agreed upon this amount. I will never have you worrying about money, my dear. You have brought life to the Volturi again, and that is something that can not be bought or forced; it is well worth the investment, my dear.” Lily starting to have tears form in her eyes, lunges at her uncle, and hugs him fiercely as she replies, “Thank you, Uncle Aro. I love you too.” 

Ironblade watched this scene play out in front of him, recovering from the shock of such a significant number and the wealth this will accumulate over time in his den. Finally, Ironblade interrupts, “Well, we at Gringotts will have this vault filled by late evening tomorrow. I take it that you have some money you would like to exchange, for now, so you may buy the things you need in the alley today.” Aro nods and reaches into his robe to remove the 100,000 euros he brought with him. “Here, you are Ironblade.” As he takes the money from the vampire, he quickly counts it by running his magic over the stack of bills, only for Lily to gasp. “What was that?” Lily asks, “That feeling of almost anger and greed.”

Ironblade looks in shock at the young half-blood. “That was my magic. It is interesting; you can feel that almost all witches and wizards can not feel other creatures' magic, not unless they are sensitive to all types of magic.” Ironblade nods and uses his magic to fill the pouch he pulled from his desk with the correct coins. “I will need you to sign this contract here for the opening of your new vault and the withdrawal of your money from the muggle banks.” Aro nods and looks over the contract only to smile once he finds everything in order and picking up the quill placed next to the parchment. “If that will be all, we will leave you to your work and get the school shopping completed so that we may go home. Good evening Ironblade.” Ironblade nods as he watches the duo leave his office while thinking, ‘ _ That was interesting.’  _

“So, where would you like to start, my darling?” Aro asked. “I think we should start with the robes and then maybe my wand,” Lily responds. “Very well, dear. I believe that Madam Malkin’s is this way.” Lily grabs her uncle's hand and starts the journey to receive her robes. She stands in front of the shop front then smiles as she reaches for the door. Upon entering the shop, she hears from deeper within the shop, “I’ll be with you in a moment.” Lily waits for the women to come toward her and her uncle. “Are you heading to Hogwarts, dear?” The woman asks as she appears from around the corner. “Yes, I am going to Hogwarts ma’am,” Lily says to her. “Well, I’m Madam Malkin, come this way, I am in the middle of fitting someone else, but I can do both at the same time.” She replies as she starts to walk toward the back of the shop again. 

Lily follows obediently only to see a young boy her age standing on a stool; as she approaches, he turns his head and sees his obsidian eyes fix on her. “Hello,” the boy says, “my name is Severus Snape. What’s yours?” Meeting his obsidian gaze with her emeralds, “My name is Lilith Evans-Volturi, but I prefer Lily.” Severus smiles and replies, “Hello, Lily. Do you know what house you want to be in yet?” Lily smiles and thinks, ‘ _ This boy seems nice.’ _ “Yes, I am hoping for either Slytherin or Ravenclaw. Which house do you want to be placed in, Severus?” “I am hoping to be in Slytherin myself.” He replies. “You young sir are done and can pay for your robes upfront.” Madam Malkin interrupts. “Now, let’s start with you, dear.” Lily nods and says to Severus, “Maybe we can sit together on the train?” Severus smiles and replies, “I would like that. I’ll look for you, Lily.” He walks back to the front of the shop. 

Ten minutes later, Lily and Aro are stopped in front of another shop looking at the old and outdated sign that reads  **_ ‘Ollivander’s Wand Shop.’  _ ** The gold lettering that is peeling and a dusty looking cushion that holds what Lily guesses was supposed to be a wand; however, it's broken and only looks to be a twig about 2 inches long. Lily turns to her uncle and asks, “This is where I get my wand?” not quite believing that this was the store. Aro looks at Lily sadly and says, “It would seem so my darling. I, myself, am also not impressed.” Suddenly a woman, a little way down the road, says, “If you’re looking for a better place to buy a wand, you should look at  **_ ‘Ally’s Custom Orders’  _ ** in Knockturn Alley. Ally makes the wands there in front of you, and it is guaranteed to bond with your magical core, unlike Ollivanders, follow me.” She turns sharply and heads down a dark and shady alley.

A few minutes later, they came upon a small shop with a sign hanging in the window saying  **_ ‘Ally’s Custom Orders: cauldrons, wands, furniture and more’  _ ** “Here we are,” The lady says. “Have fun,” she says sarcastically, as she walks away. Lily watches her walk away, wondering what that last comment could mean. “Well, uncle, shall we go in?” She says as she walks toward the door. “Hello,” she says to the empty room. “Is there anyone here?” “Yes, I’ll be with you in a moment.” A feminine voice replies from in a room behind the counter. “Hello, my name is Ally. How can I help you?” She asks, looking between my uncle and me. Aro smiles and says, “My niece, Lily, has just received her Hogwarts letter and requires a wand.” Ally smiles and says, “Then you have come to the right place. Ollivanders sell wands, but there is no guarantee that it will connect with magic-users cores. I make the wand to fit the user. There is always a connection between the magic-user and the wand. If you follow me, Lily, all of the woods and cores are in my back room.” 

Ally leads Aro and Lily to the room that they saw her come from only to find hundreds of wood blocks and all different types of different scales, strings, and liquids placed on shelves. “All you have to do is run your hand over the different woodblocks and pick the one or ones that call out to you.” Ally says as she waves her hand from Lily to the shelves. Lily nods and slowly walks toward the woodblocks and cautiously waves her dominant hand of the blocks; it is not until the tenth block that she finally feels a pull on a reddish colored wood. “Good, and now the same with the cores.” Ally says, and Lily nods, walking toward the other sets of shelves in the room pulled toward what looks like a fish scale and a thick black string. “Amazing,” Ally says, “I have only ever made one other wand with Acacia wood but with the mermaid scale and dementor’s cloak. This wand will be one of the most beautiful wands I have ever made. Acacia woods are known for being used by the most compassionate people, while the wisest leaders use dementor's cloak. The mermaid scale, well, that is just amazing; the mermaid that gave me this said it would only go toward the woman that would do the impossible. Give me a moment, and I will have your wand ready for you.” 

Ally walks toward Lily to gather the cores and then start to chant in Latin; as she chants, the wood and cores begin to glow, and the scale suddenly bursts into a fine powder that is absorbed into the cloak string. The wood becomes soft and malleable and wraps itself around the two cores, all the while, flowers begin to bloom and harden along the base of the wand. As Ally stops chanting, the wand sets into a beautiful reddish-brown that Acacia wood is known for having. Ally turns and says, “This is your wand, never let anyone you do not trust to come into possession of this wand; that is my only warning to you. You should know that because you did not get your wand from Ollivanders, it is considered illegal for Hogwarts students if anyone asks you received this wand from Ollivanders.” before she hands the wand to Lily cautiously. “Is there anything else that I can help you with?” Ally asked. Aro smiled and shook his head. “I believe that will be all. How much do we owe you for the wand?” Ally nods and says, “That will be 15 Galleons.” Aro reaches into the pouch and counts out 15 of the golden coins and hands them to Ally with a smile before he turns around and leads me back to Diagon Alley to purchase the rest of my school things. 

After going to the Apothecary, stationery Shop, and the Magical Menagerie, for an owl which Lily quickly named Kendra after her mother, they finally arrived outside of Flourish and Blotts. When walking into the store and through the aisles of books, Aro smiles at Lily. “Now, we just need to grab your coursebooks.” Lily looks at Aro and asks, “Would it be possible for me to get a few extra books so that I could have something to read in between classes and on weekends?” Aro looks at Lily calmly. “You will need eight books for your classes, so I will let you get four books that you can take with you to school.” Lily looks back at Aro, away from the bookshelves, and argues, “Uncle, how are four books supposed to last me the entire school year and summer break?” Aro stops walking and turns to Lily looking rather angry at being interrupted, “You did not let me finish, Lily. You should know better than to interrupt when I am talking; we have raised.” 

“Hey, leave her alone!” a young male voice calls from further down the aisle. “She is allowed to speak her mind, and if you do not let her, then I will… I’ll….” He starts angry and confident, and then slowly, he shrinks as he realizes he can not do anything to the older man how is at least 3 feet taller and about 150 lbs bigger than he is. “Young man, you should let people finish talking before you jump to their defense; however; I will thank you for jumping to my nieces’ defense. May I know your name?” The young boy swallows nervously. “My name is Tom, sir Tom Riddle.” Aro nods and smiles at Tom and Lily. “Well, then Tom, are you a first-year also?” Tom shook his head and replied, “I am going into my third-year, sir.” Aro nods and says, “Well, I guess it does not make a difference as thanks for defending my niece. I shall buy your school course books for the year, and I will also buy you four other books that you would like. Now, Lily,” Aro turns toward his niece. “I was also going to say that the books would be for the school year and after I pick you up from the train station at the end of the year, we will come back, and I will happily get you six other books for the summer break.” Tom finally snaps out of his shock at Aro’s offer and replies, “Excuse me, sir, while that is very kind of you. I must be honest with you; I usually do not stand up for others as I have done for your niece, and honestly, I have no clue as to why I did in the first place.” “That may be young Tom,” Aro states, “however, I am grateful either way, and it would be considered rude to refuse my gift.” Lily smiles at the soft tone that only someone who knew her uncle for years would detect. “I would also like to say thank you for standing up for me, Tom. Also, I am sorry that I interrupted you, uncle. You are right; I know better than to go around interrupting others. I just kept thinking of all the books that I could read and all the new information that I could receive from them all.” Aro smiles, “I know my darling, there is nothing that you love more than learning and books, except maybe your sister Jane.”

The trio spent more than 2 hours in Flourish and Blotts looking and picking out course books and the books that they would be reading for pleasure during the school year. Tom turns to Lily as the three exits the store. “I am not usually one to make friends, but I have greatly enjoyed the past two hours with you and your uncle.” Lily smiles and replies, “I had fun too; who knew that there were so many interesting books; hopefully, if I do well in my classes, uncle or Jane will bring me back to buy more. Maybe we could ride with each other on the train? What do you think, Tom?” Tom smiles. “I do not see why we can not ride together. I do not have many if any friends I have made at Hogwarts.” Lily gasps. “That is sad, Tom. Everyone should have friends, and you can now count me as one. Well, I mean, if you would like to?” Tom smiles and pats Lily awkwardly on the shoulder while saying, “I would like that very much, Lily, thank you, and thank you again, Mr. Volturi, for my books.”

Aro nods and smiles. “You may call me Aro, Tom, and you are welcome for the fifth time.” Tom nods and says, “Well, I will need to get back; my curfew is nine, and it is now eight forty-five. Goodbye, Aro, and Lily. I hope to see you both on the platform on September 1st. Have a nice evening, you two.” Lily nods and reaches to hug Tom, surprising him, “Bye, Tom, have a nice night.” “Yes, goodbye, Tom, and travel safely,” Aro says. “Shall we be going, darling? I know that you are probably tired. You can nap in the car if you wish?” Lily smiles, “Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you, uncle.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do not mean to have these chapters to turn out so long but well crap happens.  
> Thanks for reading. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


	4. Hogwarts Train and Meeting James, Sirius, and Remus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platform 9 3/4, riding a train and the sorting.  
> Edited on Sept. 28th 2020, small changes

Saying Lily was excited for Hogwarts would be an understatement. Lily has had her things packed for a week and double-checks her trunk at least two times a day. Lily has been writing letters back and forth with Tom and Severus weekly, asking them all kinds of questions about the wizarding world that she can think would be interesting. She has also read the different books that were supposed to last her through the school year. Jane has had to take her back to Diagon Alley twice already to get more books to read. Finally, September 1st comes around, and Lily has been up and begging Jane and her uncle for hours to leave for the train station, wanting to be there when Tom arrives to show her where the platforms located as Tom promised he would in his letter he wrote a week ago.

When 9:30 am finally comes around, Jane grabs Lily’s trunk out of the room, and Aro goes to find his niece to tell her that they would be starting the run to King’s Cross Station in Britain. The run only lasted an hour, and when they finally arrived, they found Tom standing near the entrance waiting and looking into the crowds trying to spot Lily and Aro. When he finally sees them, he gathers his trunk and starts to head through the public. As Tom draws closer, he says, “Hello, Aro and Lily.” with a smile on his face, he turns to Jane and respectfully says. “Hello miss, my name is Tom Riddle; it is a pleasure to meet you.” Jane looks at Tom and just sneers, Lily seeing this, whispers, “Janey, please be nice. Tom is one of my first friends.” Jane turns her head to look at Lily and sighs before saying, “Only for you, Lily.”, before turning back to Tom and giving him a once overlook before sighing again and sticking her hand out toward Tom replying. “My name is Jane Volturi, and if you know what is good for you, you will watch over my sister, Lily, and make sure nothing happens to her at Hogwarts this year or the coming years that you are there with her. If anything happens to her, I will not only make your life a living hell, but I will also torture you until you pass from this world.”

Aro looks at Jane and smiles, knowing how much his niece means to her. Before turning to Tom to see only a blank look on his face, however; he can hear his heart racing in his chest and knows that Jane has slightly overdone her protective speech. Smiling, he says, “Now, Jane, how is my darling Lily supposed to make friends if you keep scaring all of the potentials away?” JAne bows her head toward Aro and says, “Forgive me, Master Aro, I only wish to make sure that nothing happens to the princess.” Aro smiles, “I understand Jane; however, she has to make her own mistakes, and as much as I wish I could protect her forever, she will leave the nest eventually.” Jane sighs and nods, “I understand, Master. I apologize for my earlier behavior. I only hope that you will look out for my Lily-flower Tom and that you are a good friend to her.” Tom nods and replies, “I would never hurt Lily, Jane. I may not have known her long, but I already think of her as a little sister, and I will protect her to the best of my ability. However, I am only one person, and I am also two years ahead of her, but I will try my best to look out for our sister Jane.” Jane studies Tom seriously and gives him another look. She can tell from his straight posture, honest tone, and even heartbeat that he means what he says, and anyone who hurts their sister will be in for a world of pain. “Thank you, Tom. I now know that Lily will have at least one person to look after her.” 

Tom nods and smiles at Jane. “Well, we must be going if we want to get on the platform on time.” He reaches to grab his trunk and slowly turns, making sure the trio follows him before he takes off to platforms nine and ten. Upon approaching the platform, he looks back and says, “All you have to do is lean against the wall, and Platform nine and three quarters will do the rest.” Tom finding the correct wall, goes and stands next to it. Once he sees no one watching, he leans into the wall only for the wall to disappear and pull him into the bricks. Lily seeing this, gasps, and says, “Me next!” and runs to the wall, doing the same thing as Tom, and she also disappears. Jane and Aro look to each other and nod as Aro goes through the wall next, and Jane follows. 

Once they are all on the platform, they see the gleaming scarlet train, and the platform swarmed with adults and children all hurrying to say their goodbyes and get onto the train before it leaves without them. Tom knowing that Lily will want to say goodbye to her uncle and Jane, nods to them both saying, “Aro, it was nice to see you again, and I hope to see you at the end of the year again. Jane, It was nice to meet you and know that I will look out for Lily for as long as she will let me. Lily, I usually sit in the third train car; I will take your trunk with me, so you do not have to struggle with it; come find me when you are ready to find a seat on the train.” Tom withdrawals his wand aiming at both of the trunks and says, “Wingardium Leviosa.” and for the school trunks to slowly float and follow him as he heads to board the train. Lily smiles and turns to her uncle and sister. “I will miss you both. I will write every week, and I hope that you will write back and keep me up to date about what is happening with you.” They both smile and nod, “Of course, we will, Lily-flower, you know we will not keep you out of the loop.”  
Lily smiles and Jumps into Aro’s arms as she tackles him with a hug. “I will miss you, Uncle Aro. Behave and try to be nice to people.” Lily steps back and looks at Jane smiling when Jane suddenly moves and has Lily in her arms before she can even say a word. “Janey, be good, okay? Try not to use your power too much, and make sure to play those pranks on Felix and Demetri. I will miss you, sister.” Jane smiles, “Only because you asked Lily-flower. Felix and Demetri will not know what hit them. I will make sure to spread them out and get them when they least expect it. Now hurry, you do not want to miss the train.” 

After boarding the train and waving goodbye to her uncle and sister, Lily turns and heads to the third train car to find Tom. As she walks into the third train car, she collides into a dark-haired boy who knocks her on her butt, “Hey, watch it.” she says. “Oh, I am so sorry. I was running from James, and I was not looking where I was heading. Sorry, sorry, let me help you up.” he says rapidly, as he sticks out his hand for her to take and helps pull her up from the ground. Lily looks to the boy and says, “Well, next time, make sure to look where you are going. Also, thanks for the hand up. My name is Lily Evans-Volturi; what is your name?”

Just as the boy is about to answer, they hear someone shout, “Sirius!” He is tackled to the ground taking Lily down with him again. “Oomp. James, watch it! Lily, I am so sorry here; let me help you again.” The boy named Sirius says after he pushes James off of him and stands up himself. “Oh, oops, sorry miss, I did not see you; you were blocked from view by Siri here.” Lily looks at Sirius and takes his hand yet again as he helps her up off the ground. “Thank you, Sirius, and you really should not just tackle people, James.” Sirius nods, “Yeah, James, it is rude, especially when you knock down an innocent bystander with them.” James looking slightly guilty, says, “I am sorry to miss; I did not mean to knock you down. Hey, wait, how do you know my name?” 

Lily sighs and looks to Sirius. “James, I know your name because I pay attention to people. Like how Sirius scolded you earlier before he helped me up for the second time. I also know Sirius’s name because you yelled it right before tackling us both to the ground.” James looking even more guilty nods and says, “Right, I am very sorry about that. I will be double-checking before I tackle any of my friends again.” Lily nods, only slightly satisfied with James’s answer. “Well, I guess that is better than nothing. I really must be going. I still need to find Tom. Goodbye, you two, I will surely see you another time.” before continuing down the corridor to find Tom. 

Finally, about twenty minutes after the train leaves the station, Lily finds Tom and Severus sitting in a compartment with another eleven-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes. He has three diagonal scars running across his face from his left temple down to just below his right ear. Smiling, Lily hugs Tom and Severus before turning to the boy. “Hello, my name is Lily Evans-Volturi. What’s your name?” Tom, stunned from being hugged by Lily, comes around at hearing her speak. “Lily, where have you been? I was getting up to look for you. I thought you might have lost your way.” Lily smiles and explains, “Tom, I am fine. I just had a little trouble finding the right car. I also ran into two loud boys who were rough-housing, but I am perfectly fine, just a few bumps, nothing to worry Jane and uncle about; I have had way worse just playing around with Jane.” 

Tom, looking worried as soon as she said bumps, quickly begins to look over Lily, checking to make sure that she is okay. “I want you to tell your perfect after the sorting and feast that you need Madam Pomfrey to look you over. To make sure that nothing is hurt.” Severus, now worried for his best and the first friend he has had, replies, “Yes, you should be looked over just to be sure, Lily.” Lily sighs and rolls her eyes at her friends. “You two need to lighten up and quit worrying so much about me. Severus, truly it was just a few bumps. I am perfectly fine, but if I am still sore in the morning, I will go to the hospital wing, I promise.” 

Tom finally calms. “I worry about you, sister. You are the only family I have, and I can not have anything happen to you. I do believe I would go mad.” Lily smiles and goes to give Tom another big hug before replying, “I know, big brother.” Severus smiles at his friends and catches the boy squirm in his seat, uncomfortable intruding on a private moment. “Well, now that the siblings have informally introduced themselves to you, The boy is Tom Riddle, a third-year, and Lily is just starting her first-year, just like myself and you…” The boy responds, “Oh, Ummm… Remus, my name is Remus Lupin.” “Well, Remus,” Lily says, “What are you most excited about this year at Hogwarts?” Remus smiles and replies, “Well, I am excited about Potions and Charms; I think that a lot of people underestimate what you could do if you combined some of the potions and charms. You could make so many interesting and useful things.” Lily nods, and Tom prompts him to continue; they continue talking about all the items you could make if only you combined some and or most of the Hogwarts curriculum for the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts. 

After the boat ride across the lake and waiting for Professor McGonagall to return, they could be sorted into their houses. The giant doors to the great hall slowly swing open to reveal four long rectangular tables, two on each side, filled with students, some young and some slightly older, and one long table up ahead filled with adults. In between the professor’s table and the students were a single three-legged stool with an old tattered looking hat that suddenly opened at the seam and two small oval-shaped eyes just above what is the mouth. Even more surprising, it started to talk, “Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts, this school will be your home for the next five years before the sorting starts. I want to sing you a song.”

“Oh, you may not think I’m pretty,  
But don’t judge on what you see,  
I’ll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I’m the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There’s nothing hidden in your head.   
The Sorting Hat can’t see,   
So try me on, and I will tell you.   
Where you ought to be.   
You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,   
Set Gryffindors apart;   
You might belong in Hufflepuff.   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,   
And unafraid of toil;   
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,   
If you have a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;   
Or perhaps in Slytherin,   
You’ll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means,   
To achieve their ends.   
So put me on! Don’t be afraid!   
And don’t get in a flap!   
You’re in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I’m a Thinking Cap!”

Professor McGonagall clears her throat, “Let us begin. Audrey, Bertram.” A young boy makes his way to the stool as the professor puts the hat on his head only for the hat to stay quiet for a minute before yelling, “Hufflepuff!” Professor McGonagall nods and reads the next name “Black, Regulus” the hat only sits on his head for a minute before yelling once again, “Slytherin!”

“Black, Sirius” this time, the hat takes about five minutes before shouting, “Gryffindor!”

The sorting goes on for quite a while before a name she recognizes is called out into the hall. “Evans-Volturi, Lilith.” the hat sits on her head for only a few seconds before yelling, “Ravenclaw!” As Lily stands, you can see that one table on the left side of the hall is shouting and clapping and carrying on excited that they have a new school mate to help them through school. Lily takes the hat off and hands it to the professor with a smile and turns to head toward the table, and as she does, she sees a single person in green and silver robes clapping. Lily smiles widely at Tom as she takes her seat at the Ravenclaw table. The sorting continues as usual with the next name of “Jorkins, Bertha.” and a shout of “Slytherin!” follows. 

“Lupin, Remus” “Gryffindor!”

“Lockhart, Gilderoy” “Slytherin!”

“Malfoy, Lucius” “Slytherin!”

“Petergrew, Peter.” “Gryffindor!”

“Potter, James” “Gryffindor!”

Finally, the last student is called “Snape, Severus” as the hat is placed on Severus’s head, he stiffens and pales, his face remains blank, but if you look into his eyes, you can tell that he is angry. Lily wonders what the hat could be talking about that he would become angry when finally the hat shouts out, “Slytherin!” Lily claps and shouts proudly for her friend and smiles when he takes a seat next to Tom. Headmaster Dumbledore stands and moves to the podium and says, “Hello students new and old, I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I want to remind students that magic is prohibited in the halls outside of classes. Fanged Frisbees and nose biting teacups are forbidden. The Forbidden Forest is also forbidden, and students should not be trying to explore within, many dangerous creatures seeking sanctuary in the forest and are violent, so beware. There is a list of forbidden items hanging in front of Filch's office that is there for your perusal, with this being told, may the Welcoming Feast begin. 


	5. Hogwarts Marauders' Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Highlights of the Marauders' years.   
> Edited Sept. 28th 2020 some edits just minor changes.

1st year

The third week, Lily has spent in Hogwarts and ever since she has arrived and been sorted into her new house. She had this little voice in the back of her mind that gave her advice and directions on where to go and what people are interested in being her friends. Lily is perplexed about the voice and not quite sure what is happening. She explores the castle one weekend when the voice starts to give her directions to the seventh floor. Not sure if she should trust the voice and go alone, she goes to find Tom. Once she finds him in an empty potions classroom, she approaches him and calls out, “Tom, can I talk to you? I…" Lily hesitates, "something weird has been happening since I arrived here.” Tom casts a status charm on his cauldron and turns to Lily. “Of course, you can talk to me, Lily. What do you mean by something weird?” 

Lily sighs and starts from the beginning. “Well, ever since I arrived, I have heard this little voice in my head giving me advice on spells and directions when I am not quite sure about where I am going or if I get lost. All the advice and directions are correct, and they have never had any bad effects. I’m just not sure where or who they are coming from, and well, earlier, the voice was trying to get me to go to the seventh floor. It has never tried to get me to go somewhere before and well… I am kind of scared to go by myself. I was wondering if you could come with me?” Tom stays quiet for a couple of minutes before replying, “Yes, I believe it would be a good idea if I come with you. I have also heard a small voice that gives me advice on my studies and on who I should befriend. You said it was asking you to go to the seventh floor. I did not think that anything was up there except for old and unused classrooms.” Tom stands and wraps an arm around Lily before saying, “Lead the way, dear sister.” 

Lily led Tom toward the eastern wing of the seventh floor, only to stop in front of a blank wall where a door would and should have been built according to architectural plans. Lily stares at the wall expecting something to happen due to the excited and happy feeling that has suddenly appeared inside her head. Tom looks and inspects the wall for a few minutes to feel the voice in his head become annoyed while saying ‘Pace. Pace. Pace. Pace. Think. Think. Think. Think. Want. Want. Want. Want.’ Tom is putting the pieces together, having read the history books, gasps, “I think I know what this is.” He starts to pace in front of the wall, thinking of a lovely sitting room with multiple shelves of books and two comfortable chairs in front of a roaring fireplace. As soon as he finishes his third time back and forth, a door begins carving into the wall. Once the door appears altogether finished, it slowly swings open to reveal the room Tom had just imagined. 

Tom is excited to have found the Room of Requirement, grabs Lily’s hand, and pulls her into the room. Lily stares in wonder at the space that seems to have magically appeared and asked Tom, “What is this? How did this room just appear?” They heard a soft, sweet motherly voice echoing around the room. ‘Hello, my little heirs. I have waited so long for you to arrive.’ Tom and Lily quickly spin around with their wands out, trying to find where the voice had come. “Who is there? Show yourself!” they shout at the same time. Slowly a shimmering figure of a woman appears in front of them. ‘I am Hogwarts, and I have been asleep for a long time. I can only awaken if two founders' heirs are among the students or staff that stay here. I protect all of the students that should attend school here; however, I can only do so much if I am not in the presence of my founders' heirs. You will be able to use this room for your needs here during your schooling. I will help you and your true friends in any way I can. We will need more chairs in this room.’ She waves her hand and adds another five chairs. ‘You will know who they are for when the time is right. Goodbye, my little heirs.’ she says as she slowly disappears. 

Lily turns to Tom. “This is amazing. We need to find Severus and show him; he would love this.” Tom nods while smiling at Lily. “Yes, he would love this. Let me go find him; you stay here, alright?” Lily nods and wonders over to the bookshelves reading the titles, hoping to find something interesting to read. “Sure,” she replies to Tom, not even noticing that he has already left. Skimming over the spines of the book on the shelves, she stops on one titled ‘A _ nimagi: what you need to know and how to become one.’  _ Lily pulls the text from the shelf and sits in the chair with her house colors. She has already read the first three chapters by the time Tom returns with Severus hearing the door open, Lily looks up from her book and says to Tom. “We are becoming animagi. We are going to have so much fun.”

2nd year

Honestly, Lily did not know why she did not think of this before. The small family of three were all running in the Forbidden Forest well after midnight on Saturday evening; I guess Sunday morning. Lily runs in between Tom, the fifteen-foot obsidian colored Basilisk, and Severus, an all-white wolf the size of an Abraxian. In her form of a Lynx, that is the size of an adult wolf. Lily was having a blast running around playing tag with Lux, Severus’s nickname. Also, Nox, Tom’s nickname, when suddenly a stag and a Grimm both rolled out of the underbrush wrestling with each other. Lily jumps up and grabs the Grimm by the neck to pull him off of the stag; she pins him to the ground only for the stag to lift her with his antlers off the Grimm and throws her to the ground a few feet away. All of the animals stop when there is a sudden large growl from the underbrush.

All heads turn to the growl to find a werewolf with a brown rat sitting on his head. The Grimm and stag automatically jump up and rush to the werewolf rubbing against him, trying to calm him. Lily, Tom, and Severus all stare at the werewolf and the obvious animagi that comfort him. The four turn to the trio once the werewolf has calmed considerably; the stag steps forward, makes a motion with his head, and starts to walk away. The trio looks to each other, and all nod their heads, agreeing to follow the group of four. The combined groups finally stop at a small cave just large enough to fit the groups comfortably. The group of four all start a cuddle pile in the very back of the cave. In contrast, Lily and Severus cuddle. Tom surrounds them in a tight coil; there, they all wait until morning to figure out who their new friends would be and if they would all be made into a new group. 

Time Skip

Months later, Lily rushes into the ROR, waving stacks of parchment around like a madwoman. “I figured it out! I got it!” she yells once the doors close behind her. Jumping from their chairs, James, Sirius, Remus, and Severus all run straight to her, while Peter falls from his chair and yells in fright. Tom slowly looks up from his book and sees them all gathering around. He places a bookmark in his spot to mark his reading and calmly joins the group saying, “All we need now are the activation and cancelation words.” James and Sirius look to Tom and reply, “I thought that was your job as long as the word mischief was in there somewhere, we did not care.” Tom nods and replies, “Yes, that was what you asked for, what I came up with was I solemnly swear I am up to no good as the activation and, Mischief Managed for the cancelation. Lily nods happily, with a smile on her face, “So we agree then?” she asks. Seeing nods from the rest of the group, she smiles, saying, “All that is left is for all of us to cast the final spell together. Everyone ready?” 

The group looks around to each of its individuals, Lily or Darling, Tom, also known as Nox. Severus named Lux, James as Prongs, and Remus, or Moony, including Sirius, known as Padfoot. Finally, Peter or Wormtail all of them pull their wands out and point them at the stack of parchment that Lily has laid out on the table. Begin chanting, “Quisque Ostende Nobis Ostende Nobis ubique activation; O mei animi ad Bonum cancelation; Laborem administrari.” seven times. Simultaneously, pouring a complicated locator potion on the stacks of parchment, which were detailed maps of Hogwarts. A bright glow fills the room, as the stacks of parchment separate them only to start floating, the light becomes so bright that they have to close their eyes. The group of seven did not know that the glow had nothing to do with the maps; however, it was Lady Magic giving them her blessing, hoping that this would change the outcome of the future. 

A few months later

The final week of school, Lily corners Tom in the ROR, worried about Dumbledore's interest in Tom. Especially the multiple time's Dumbledore has tried to convince Lily that Tom is turning into the next Dark Lord. Which Lily knows is a giant load of Hippogriff poop. Lily approaching a chair that Tom is seated on; She starts on the conversation that she has planned in her head. “Tom,” she says and waits for him to put his book down. “I am worried about you. Especially since that old coot is so interested in you, he has called me up to his office several times. He is trying to convince me that you will become the next Dark Lord. You and I both know that is not happening; you have no interest in being a Dark Lord. He also tries to give me sweets and lemon drops all the time; I took one and pretended to eat it and gave it to Lux to check. Tom, he loaded it with compulsions and loyalty potions.” 

Tom jumps from his seat and starts for the door stating, “That bastard! I am going to kill him!” Lily jumps in front of Tom and grabs his shoulders, stopping him from moving any further. “Tom, stop, this is what I wanted to talk to you about today. Just wait until I am done talking.” Tom stops struggling against Lily, takes a few deep breaths, and nods his head for Lily to continue. “Okay,” Lily says and leads Tom back to the chairs and small table so that they can be seated for the rest of this long conversation. “I want to spy on Dumbledore for you. I know he has some kind of plan for you and probably Lux too. He has been trying to get me to give up on both you and Lux, saying you are turning to the Dark Arts, and both of you are slowly losing your minds. I, however, have an idea now; please keep an open mind, okay?” 

Tom looks sincere and slightly annoyed, which is probably about her wanting to be a spy. “I have already talked to Uncles Aro and Marcus, and I also got Caius to agree to this.” Tom, having met Marcus and Caius last summer, knew that to get Caius to agree to something, it had to be well thought out and also have no adverse effects. “Okay,” Tom replies. “You have my attention; what is this idea that you received all of the King's agreement on?” Lily smiles, knowing that she does have Tom’s attention now. “I want you to become my blood brother,” Lily says quickly and nervously. Tom gasps, “Lily, do you know what that means?” Lily nods and smiles. “Yes, Tom, I know that it means you would be added to my family tree and become my brother. That instead of just adopting you into my family. It would make us practically twins, despite the age difference. It would also make it to where it would be impossible for us to hurt each other. Tom, I have thought about this, and my uncles and Caius agree that this is a good idea even Jane agrees and wants you as a brother. Please, Tom, it would make me feel better knowing that you would gain a family and protection from Dumbledore.”

Tom sits there and stares at Lily, trying to keep his emotions under control. He clears his throat and finally says, “I… am honored to become your blood brother, sister.” Lily jumps up and tackles Tom further into his chair with a big hug. After several seconds Lily pulls back only to take a vial out of her robes and picks up the knife that appeared on the small table in front of the chairs. Lily drags the blade against the palm of her hand; observes until four drops of her blood are added to the potion. Before magically cleaning the knife and handing it to Tom to do the same. “Four drops,” Lily says. “Four drops, then we both drink half of the potion.” Tom smiles before responding, “You knew I would say yes, did you not?” Lily shrugs, “I did not know if you would or not, but I knew I was not going to leave this room until you agreed.” Tom's smile widens while he drags the knife across his palm, adding four drops of his blood before swallowing half of the potion and handing the vial back to Lily.” 

Lily smiles and downs the rest of the foul-tasting potion; before putting on another severe face and saying. “Now that you are officially my brother, I can talk to you about one more thing equally important as this.” Tom nods and braces himself for what he does not know, but he expects it is something significant. “Nox, when are you going to tell Lux you like him and want to date him. I know he would say yes if you asked. Tom’s mouth drops open in shock before saying, “What!!!”

3rd year

Lily was slightly depressed when coming back to Hogwarts this year, knowing that Tom, her brother, would not be joining them. After bugging Tom for another four weeks after they both drank the potion. He finally asked out Severus; they have been happily dating for almost three months. Prongs, noticing that his Darling was sad, decided that he would have her help him with a prank, that always makes him feel better. Prongs shook his head, ‘wait, Darling is not mine.’ as he stops walking toward her. Padfoot continues closer to Darling, going to get her help with his charms homework. Prongs finally noticed that Darling is no longer alone and goes to sit with her and Padfoot. Listening to them work on the charms assignment with a stupid smile on his face while he watches her.

Time Skip

Prongs finally realize that he has feelings for Darling. He nervously approaches Lux, wanting to ask for his opinion on asking Darling out for a date this coming Hogmead weekend. “Lux, can I talk to you?” Prongs asked nervously. “Are you not already doing so?” Lux responded, bored and annoyed that he was interrupted while reading his new potions text that Tom gave him as a gift. Prongs laughed awkwardly, “haha, yeah, I guess I am. Listen, I need your help with something.” “No,” Lux replies, “I will not help you with your potions essay again. You need to learn to do this yourself if you still want to be an Auror.” 

Prongs nodded, knowing that would be an accurate guess on what he wanted, considering he has asked about fifteen times before. “No, Lux, that is not what I was going to ask.” Prongs said, frustrated that this conversation is not going as he planned. “Look, I want your help to ask Darling out on a date to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Lux stops reading and looks up from his book, seeing that Prongs is nervous and fidgeting, he realizes he is quite serious. Lux replies after a minute, “If this is just some passing fancy, you can forget about it. Darling, Lily, is my sister, in all but blood, and she is my boyfriend’s sister. If you do not like her, walk away now.” “Hey, that is not fair.” Prongs stated, agitated. “Look, I get that I have had several girlfriends, but you have no right to say that to me.” 

Lux just looks at Prongs with a smirk and an eyebrow raised. Prongs thinking about what Lux has said, nods, and looks down. “Okay,” He replies, “I have always liked her, but I only just recently realized that it was not a familiar kind of like or love. I can see a future with the two of us together, and I want help on making her see that I am serious about her and not just another one of my passing flings.” Lux thinks about what Prongs said to him for a minute. Trying to judge the sincerity of his words before he smiles broadly and replies, “Take a seat, I am sure we can think of something.”

Time Skip to the end of the year.

Lily smiles as she walks out of the charms classroom after finishing her last OWL exam for the year. There is only a week left in the year. Lily smiles even wider as she sees James running down the hallway toward her only to pick her up and swing her around in a circle before setting her down. Lily smiles at her charming boyfriend as she takes his hand and leads him to the dining hall for dinner. All thought of her OWLs and grades pushed to the back of her mind in her boyfriend's presence. 

4th year

Lily was reading another charms text in the library when the door slams into the wall as James comes speed walking in looking around for Lily. He spots her at one of the far tables reading; as he gets closer, Lily does not raise her head to greet him as she usually does, and he figures out that she has not seen him yet. James stops and walks backward a few steps and in between two shelves and creeps closer to Lily. Once he gets only a few feet from her, he raises his arms about to grab her shoulders when Lily suddenly says, “Don’t you dare, Prongs.” James slumps and goes to pull out a chair next to Lily as a small first-year Ravenclaw student approaches them, holding a slip of paper. “Excuse me, Lily,” He says, making both James and Lily look at him. “I was asked by Dumbledore to give this to you.” He says while holding the parchment out to Lily. “Thanks, Tobias,” Lily says while smiling at the first-year. Tobias smiles, nods, and walks away happy that someone as kind as Lily knows his name. “What does it say?” James asks. “All it says is that the Headmaster would like to talk to me after lunch.” Lily reads, “And that he is rather fond of sugar quills.” Lily looks to James, wondering what the hell was about to happen. 

Dumbledore POV

As Albus was pacing in his office while Fawkes watched from his perch with his head hung sadly, the sun was shining brightly, wondering how his bonded could have turned so sour. Albus began muttering while he paced, unaware that his bonded Phoenix would try his best to undo his plans. “Why, how could this have gone so wrong,” Albus muttered. “Tom was supposed to have made a Horcrux before he completed Hogwarts. Why did the compulsions not work? I saw him eat the lemon drops.” Albus paced as he tried to work out how his plans went wrong. “Severus should have been closer to Tom than to Lily. He should have pushed Lily away by now. The Slytherin house should have corrupted him already, sprouting and swearing on and on about mudbloods. His guilt should have consumed him, never to try to talk to Lily again. I will have to try and get Lily to turn against Severus and Tom. It is my only chance to correct things.” 

A knock on his office door pulled him out of his pacing, and he moved quickly to his desk and began pretending to do paperwork. “Come in,” Albus replies after putting on his fake grandfather mask. Albus watches as the door slowly opens, and Lily pokes her head in before walking entirely into the office. “Ah, hello, my dear girl, please have a seat.” Waving his hand forward the two wooden chairs in front of his desk. “Would you care for some tea or a lemon drop?” While he gestures toward the hot tea sitting next to his desk and his bowl of lemon drops, he knows he added compulsion potions too before she arrived. “If you do not mind Headmaster Dumbledore,” Lily replies, “I would take a lemon drop.” Albus smiles wide with a twinkle in his eye as he nods and waves another hand to the bowl of lemon drops on his desk. “Now, I know you are wondering why I have called you here today.” Albus starts and waits for Lily’s reply. “Yes, I was a bit curious about that Headmaster. I have not done anything wrong, have I?” She asks while looking down and reaching for a lemon drop, thinking of the pranks that she and the other marauders have pulled this year.

With a smile still on his face, Albus watches as she plays with the wrapper of the lemon drop before looking away to take a sip of his tea. Lily quickly moves her hand to her pocket, knocking her quill out of her robe pocket. He smiles as he watches Lily eat the compulsion laced lemon drop with a smile before going on to say. “No, my dear, no, you are not in any trouble. I talked to your head of house earlier, and I was just wondering if what he and you talked about for your future career was true. That you want to become a Charms Mistress, is this true, my dear?” Albus asks. Lily looks up, surprised that Professor Flitwick would talk about that with the Headmaster. “Yes, Headmaster, that was my plan to apply for a master’s in Charms after Hogwarts.” 

Albus nods happily with her answer. “Well, if in the following two years, that is still your dream. I believe professor Flitwick and Hogwarts would happily supply you a place and mentor of the mastership. That is all, for now, my dear, I am sure that you have assignments from your classes to work on.” Lily nods smiling as she stands and replies, “Thank you, Headmaster. I will think about your offer for my mastership, but I would also like to keep my options open. I have also asked a Charms’ Mistress in Beauxbatons if she would be interested in mentoring me, and I have asked Professor Flitwick as well.” Lily gives one last smile before walking out the door and closing it behind her. Albus frowned as the door closed that she did not automatically accept his offer but still happy that his plans are now in motion since she ate the lemon drop. 

The final week of 4th year

Severus was anxious about Lily and had come up with almost a hundred different things that could have happened, all of them the Headmaster’s fault. All the comments and rants that she has gone on about Creature regulations and registry and how Dark magic is evil. Severus looks at his map and sees that Lily still has not reappeared on the map; knowing she has to be in the ROR, he starts to walk a little faster. Soon he is pacing in front of the wall, thinking about being in the same room that Lily is so he can talk to her. “Lily,” He shouts once he sees her talking to James, Sirius, and Peter while hugging and comforting Remus as he cries silent tears. “What is wrong with you? How could you say the thing you have? Especially when you know what your Uncles are, and what about Remus? All the nasty things you have been saying about the Dark and creatures too?” 

Lily nods sadly with tears running down her face; it is then that he notices that Remus is the one comforting Lily, not the other way around. “Remus, how can you be comforting her right now?” Severus yells, having kept all these thoughts in for almost the whole school year. He starts toward them only to pull Remus away from Lily, upset that she has been talking this way about him and others like him. James finally loses his temper and yells, “Stop this, Severus! It is Dumb-as-a-door’s fault, not Lily’s!!” Severus looks to James, surprised; he has never heard James so much as raise his voice in the four years he has known him. “What do you mean, Prongs?” Severus asks, hurt that he yelled at him. 

“Just…” Prongs said sadly, “Just let Lily explain. Maybe you should start from the meeting with Dumb-door, Lily-flower.” Lily nods with silent tears running down her face. “It started at the beginning of this year. The Headmaster called me to his office after lunch one day. I went with the plans in place so I could start to become a spy for Tom.” The four marauders gasped, surprised as they had no idea that this was even a possibility. “He offered me tea and a lemon drop, his eyes twinkling as he looked at the lemon drops, so I knew he had laced them with something again.” Severus gasps and cries out, “Oh… Lily, no! Tell me you did not eat one of them.” as tears start to run down his face. His guilt surfacing as he blames himself for ever thinking that Lily could say the things he accused her of having said. 

“Severus,” Lily smiles slightly, “Of course I did not eat them silly. I pocketed it and ate a jolly rancher that my Uncle sent me via Kendra just the day before. I tricked the Headmaster into thinking I ate the lemon drop. The very next thing I did, I went here to brew the necessary potion to tell what it had been laced with, which was quite a lot of things. There were compulsions to hate 'dark' creatures, Tom, you, Remus, Dark magic, anything Slytherin, and to be loyal to him alone and the Gryffindor House. Once I realized everything that it implemented. I cried for hours, I knew I would have to say and do terrible things, but I also knew it would only be until the end of Hogwarts. I knew one of the first things I had to do was contact Tom, which took me months to figure out. I eventually made it to where our journals are linked. So whatever you wrote in one would appear in both; but, I also had to make sure that the intended people could only read them. I had to figure out how to connect them to the intended person’s magical signature. I made several so that we all could have one. They connect between the Marauders, all of us. I stashed them here until I was able to talk to all of you,” Lily states as she walks toward a cupboard off to the left side of the room. “I just did not expect it to take it this long for Dumb-door to be convinced that the potions took.” Each of them opens a plain black journal with the words ‘This journal belongs to…’ with each of their unique marauder names written inside. “Only you can read what is written in these journals.” Lily says proudly, “Anyone who tries to write in it that is not you will have a conversation with the journal leading them to believe. We all believe in what Dumb-door is trying to accomplish. It has a featherlight charm to make sure it never gets heavy and also a neverending charm to make sure there are always enough pages.”

“Lily,” Severus starts to say, “I am so sorry that I doubted you. I should have known that everything you were saying you would have never agreed with.” Lily smiles and tackles Sev with a hug and quietly whispers in his ear. “Do not be sorry, Sevy,” Using a nickname that only she uses. “You were and are the reason I am doing this, you and Tom.” Lily pulls away and goes to stand next to James as he wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. “I hate to say this, but we need to keep this act up. We have to pretend that this conversation never happened. That is why I gave you all the journals now.” The remaining marauders that were just clued in all nod with grim faces. “Our fifth-year is going to be the worst year yet,” Severus says after several long minutes of silence. They all grimace and nod, looking at each other while all thinking, ‘This is going to be hell.’ 

End of 5th year

Dumbledore’s POV

He smiled as he stood before the fifth-year graduates, knowing that his plans were once again on track. The compulsions that he placed on Lily had taken hold nicely, and he watched her closely to make sure they took. “Hello, and welcome everyone to the annual year-end feast that we have every year. I am once more both sad and delighted. Overjoyed that another year has come and gone peacefully, but sad to see our fifth-year students for the last time. I would just like to say that it was a joy to watch over you this year and these past years.” He smiles with his eyes twinkling before he ends his speech. “Finally, as I am sure you all are hungry and waiting to eat, let this feast begin.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Latin is from Google Translate so if it is wrong I'm sorry.  
> It says Please show us Every person, Show us every place, the activation; I solemnly swear I am up to no good, cancelation; Mischief managed.  
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome and make me more motivated to update.  
> Even if it is just something small saying you like it.


	6. The birth of Daniella Lilith Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniella or Dani's birth and the naming of the God-parents.  
> Edited Sept 28th 2020 Minor changes only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,  
> I am so very sorry that I have not been posting. This quarantine is making my depression and anxiety out of control. I will be trying to get back on a regular posting schedule. Once a week, this is not where I wanted to end this chapter but I wanted to post what I have for the readers that are waiting for an update. Thanks to everyone that has been waiting patiently. Thanks and enjoy.  
> P.S. This is not beta'd and anyone who is interested should contact me. Any comments or helpful criticism is always welcome as are kudos they make me more motivated to continue writing.

Honestly, Lily was not quite sure why she married James when he asked her, even if she loves the idiot. Right now, she is watching her husband running around like a child who’s on a sugar high. Trying to find his shoes that are in her hand after she accioed them to her; so that they could floo to St. Mungo's Hospital due to her water breaking five minutes ago. Lily has tried calling his name and waving them in his face at least three times already; however, it seems he can not see or hear her like she is using his invisibility cloak. Finally, having enough of him running around uselessly, she cast a sonorous on herself and let out a scream that would make any murder victim proud. 

James stops moving as once and pulls his wand about to cast an offense spell at the sound, only to find his pregnant wife, who is in labor, holding the same shoes he was looking for, “Darling, why did you not say anything? I have been looking for those.” James says, dramatically as he lowers his wand. Lily rolls her eyes, casting Quietus, to cancel the Sonorous spell. “Do not  _ Darling _ me, Prongs. I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Now put your shoes on,” Lily replies as she throws the shoes at James, “and meet me at St. Mungo’s when you are done.” and turns to the floo, saying ‘St. Mungo’s’ as she throws down the floo powder and disappears in a chaotic burst of blue flames. 

Once she arrived at the hospital, it took the Medi-witches and wizards all of five minutes before she was in the birthing wing of the hospital. Breathing in and out through pain, Lily notices one of the Medi-witches must have called for Tom like she asked because he was standing in the doorway looking at her. “Tom,” Lily says once she notices him, “glad you could make it. I wanted you to be here for her birth.” Tom smiles as he walks toward the bed that his sister is sitting on. “So, you finally decided to know the gender?” 

Lily laughs while shaking her head. “No, I keep telling James it is going to be a girl, and he keeps saying it will be a boy. I want a healthy baby, James wants a boy, and I keep saying the opposite to annoy him.” James took that moment to come crashing through the door, like an idiot, shouting, “So, you admit that you think it is a boy!” Lily rolls her eyes again at her husband fondly, “Did you not hear anything I said? Or just the parts you wanted to hear?” Lily gasps from the sudden pain of the contractions. “Of course I heard all of it,” James replies while rushing to Lily's side, grabbing her hand, obviously worried that she is in pain. “I just want you to admit that you think it will be a boy also.” A particularly violent contraction hits as Lily strangles James' hand, causing him to yell out in pain. The Medi-Witches rush into the room, smiling as they see the cause of the girlish scream that they heard. “Well, it looks like we still have a little while before it is time to push.” They say after checking on her.

Hours Later

Lily is lying on the bed with her newborn baby, all wrapped snugly in the hospital's light pink blankets. Medi-Witch Jones, who helped Lily give birth to her precious bundle of joy, says, “The only thing left is to fill out her name Sweetie. Do you have any ideas, or do you still need some time to think about it?” Lily stops cooing at her precious baby only to look up at Medi-Witch Jones. “Daniella Lilith Potter,” Lily replies after a moment. Standing next to Lily by her bed, James is still smiling like a dopey idiot while cooing at his beautiful daughter. He was nodding, along with anything Lily says, not quite sure what he agrees to in the end.

One month later

Lily had invited everyone close to her to meet Daniella, and to name her god-father and god-mother today, the more people who care about her that are around when the oaths are given, the more magically powerful they are. Her Uncles, known as the kings, Alec, Jane, and all marauders, see and meet her precious bundle hoping to be named a god-parent. She had even received blood from St. Mungo’s for the five muggle vampire guests she would be having, not that she told James this. She had the house-elves that worked for the Potter family outside the manor to make a large dinner for the seven marauders, well eight now counting Daniella. Lily smiles, thinking of all the future trouble that her little flower was going to make.

A few hours later, the dinner is in full swing and suddenly stops abruptly when the doorbell rings. After graduating Hogwarts four years ago, they moved here; the doorbell has never once been rung. Lily smiles, knowing her Uncles and other siblings are here; finally, she has not seen them since she graduated Hogwarts. Wanting to keep them from Albus’s plans, she has only written to them, even then not often trying to keep them hidden even when they refuse to hide. Being the Aurors that they are, James and Sirius have their wands drawn before the bell even stops ringing. 

Lily sighs loudly, drawing everyone's attention and says, “Stop that, put your wands down. You know we are expecting guests that do not have a floo connection.” Lily hands Daniella to James, who suddenly stiffens and awkwardly holds her, still afraid of somehow hurting her due to her small size. Looking at James weirdly, Tom coughs, trying to get James's attention and holds his arms out for his niece and soon to be god-daughter, unknown to him. James stiffens even more, not that it seems possible. Tom chuckles and grabs his niece from Prongs muttering “Bloody idiot” just loud enough for only him to hear. Before smiling, cooing at Daniella, letting her play with his finger by grabbing it over and over again. After a few seconds, she becomes bored and reaches for his long black hair that he has tied back as the traditional Pure-Bloods do. 

Lily walks back into the living room, smiling widely, with the five muggle vampires following behind her. Lux and Nox both smile and nod to the vampires, acting civilly, having met them before. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs all gasp and drew their wands. Prongs accios his wife to his side while Moony, Wormtail, and Padfoot all fire off spells and charms to try and keep them where they are. Alec responds instantly by taking away the four marauder’s sight, as Jane quickly pushes Aro and Marcus out of the path of the spells, and Caius runs to grab Lily from the attackers. Lily sighs, annoyed, at the four marauders, “Stop it!” she yells, causing them all to turn to stare at her.

“All of you! Just stop it! They are not a threat! They are family,” Lily shouts, “my family!” James approached Lily cautiously, trying to keep all of the vampires in his eye-line. “Lily-flower, what are you talking about? These are vampires, well muggle vampires.” James says, arrogantly, that since they do not have magic, they are not as much a threat. Lily glares at the insult James just said about her family. “Yes,” Lily replies, irritated and annoyed, “family James. These men here, my uncles, raised me after my mother was killed, you know this.” James nods, “Yes, your uncles Aro and Marcus, also your honorary uncle, Caius.” Lily smiles, knowing that at least James listened to her when she talks. “Yes,” Lily says, “my uncle Aro,” pointing to the black-haired man standing at the top point of the triangle, in the positions that they always stand-in. “My uncle Marcus'' pointing at the sad, hollow looking man standing slightly behind Aro on the right side. “and my uncle Caius.” pointing to the blonde-haired man standing somewhat behind Aro on the left side. 

Slowly all the color drains out of James' face as he slowly realizes that he just attacked Lily’s family. Her uncles that have raised her that gave her a loving home. “Well, shit,” James says while Remus, Sirius, and Peter all put away their wands with embarrassed looks on their faces. “I am deeply sorry. I did not know that you were muggle vampires; Lily never told me.” Aro looks at James. “I see, then I will forgive you just this once.” before turning to Lily, “Darling, I have missed you! It has been far too long since we last saw each other.” pulling her in for a long hug before passing her to Marcus, for him to hug her, before handing her to Caius for the same. Lily turns to look at her sister Janey and opens her mouth to say “Jan.” Before she is cut off by Jane, saying, “Princess.” before bowing deeply to her. Lily, in shock, stares at Jane, as if she just turned into a winged Niffler. “Jane,” Lily says softly before slowly walking to her as she is still in a bow. “What are you doing, sister?” Jane suddenly strikes and pulls her sister into a bridal hold and spinning in fast circles. Lily laughs wildly, as she realizes that her sister just pranked her. They both stop suddenly as a baby's laughter fills the room, looking at Daniella, smiling, and making grabby hands at her mother; they both stop and smile.

“Right,” Lily says after Jane sets her down, “the reason you all are here is not just to meet Daniella,” she walks through the crowd of the family toward her baby girl, “but to name her godparents and for them to take their oaths.” All of the wizards in the room gasp, shocked and surprised, as they turn to Lily, except Tom and Severus, who smile and nod. “Lily,” James says, surprised. “That is considered dark magic. Are you sure you want to do this?” Lily looks to James, “You idiot, you know all magic is grey until the caster decides on how to use it. You also know that magically naming godparents is not dark magic, James, you have magically named god-parents, yourself.” James smiles while replying, “I know, Darling, I just wanted to make sure you were certain.” Lily mutters ‘Idiot.’ while smiling. 

Aro interrupts the couple before saying, “May I hold mia bella, my darling.” “Of course,” Lily replies, handing her to Aro, “you can, Uncle Aro.” Aro smiles and coos at the small baby in his arms surprised that he even has the option to be holding her, “Hello, mi bella, I am your grandfather, and you, my dear beauty, will always have a place with us, in the Volturi.” James smiles and kisses the top of Lily’s head as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. “The father is usually in charge of picking the godparents.” Lily says, “but I thought that you could pick the god-father, and I could pick the god-mother?” James smiles and replies, “I think that sounds like a good idea. You first, Lily-flower.” Lily smiles while saying, “I was hoping that Janey would say yes to being her God-mother.” 

Jane smiles and nods enthusiastically while saying, “Yes, I would love too.” before hugging Lily again and spinning her in a circle while laughing happily. “Now?” Jane says, “but I do not know how to do magic or have any for myself, and I do not know the oath.” James smiles and asks. “If you do not mind? I could help with that; all you have to do is repeat after me.” Before explaining why she does not have to be a magic-user necessarily. “You do not have to be a magic-user, because in our world, which you should look into and study since you belong in our world, you would be classified as a creature, and creatures have their kind of magic that is different from us magic users.” 

Looking nervous, Jane nods and says, “Alright.” as she approaches Aro holding her arms out for Daniella smiling. Aro looks Jane straight in the eye before asking, “Can you handle this?” Jane looks at Aro before replying, “I would never hurt my god-daughter, and if I ever did, I will gladly come to you so that you could end my existence at once for hurting this precious gift to our family.” Aro holds her gaze for a few seconds contemplating her words before nodding and carefully placing his mia bella into Jane’s arms. James smiles, at the display of overprotectiveness, while saying to Jane, “I, say your full name, swear with my life and to Lady Magic to always care, love, protect, and cherish, Daniella Lilith Potter, for the rest of my life. I will never cause her harm, and if I should, I know that my life is forfeit due to this oath. So I have said, so mote it shall be. May Lady Magic protect us all.” 

While looking into Daniella’s eyes, Jane smiles and repeats the oath, with the full intention of keeping this oath for the rest of her long eternal life, knowing it would be worth all the pain that it will cause if she happens to outlive her. “I, Jane Volturi, swear with my life and to Lady Magic, to always care, love, protect, and cherish Daniella Lilith Potter, for the rest of my life. I will never cause her harm, and if I should, I know that my life is forfeit due to this oath. So I have said, so mote it shall be. May Lady Magic protect us all.” A bright golden glow surrounds the two with a warm feeling, and Jane hears a small loving voice in the back of her head.  **_ ‘I accept your oath, and I will protect you both.’ _ ** Smiling Jane coos at her new god-daughter. James smiling at the two, clears his throat before saying, “As for her god-father, he shall be Padfoot, my brother in all but blood.” Sirius smiles while jumping and shouting in joy. Daniella cries out at the sudden noise, Jane glares and hisses at Sirius for startling her god-daughter. Daniella, surprised, stops crying and coos at Jane, calming her immediately. 

Sirius quiets down with an apologetic look before muttering “Sorry.” and holding out his arms for his soon to be god-daughter. Jane reluctantly hands over Daniella to Sirius, with a deep frown on her face. Sirius for once gets a serious look on his face while he says his oath. “I, Sirius Orion Black, swear on my life and to Lady Magic to always care, love, protect, and cherish Daniella Lilith Potter, for the rest of my life. I will never cause her harm, and if I should, I know that my life is forfeit due to this oath. So I have said, so mote it shall be. May Lady Magic protect us all.” Another golden glow surrounds the pair, and again a small loving voice is heard in the back of the oath taker’s mind saying,  **_ ‘I accept your oath, and I will protect you both.’  _ **

The party winds down several hours later; all the guests have left except for Tom and Severus, but as they walk to the floo to go, James stops Tom and says, “Tom, I would like for you to be her third god-parent. Lily and I both have been second-guessing Peter’s loyalty. We believe that Peter has turned to Dumbledore’s side in this war.” Tom nods before replying, “I would love to be Daniella’s god-father.” Lily approaches the two men with Daniella in her arms. “Did you ask him, James?” Lily asks nervously. Tom nods and replies, “I would love to be her third god-parent, sister.” while reaching for his niece. Daniella, who was half asleep, opens her eyes at the feeling of being passed to another. Seeing who now holds her, she babbles while raising her arms and trying to pull at Tom’s hair.

“Now, now, little flower, the day is almost over, I promise.” Tom coos to Daniella softly. Daniella looks at Tom and brings her arms down and yawns largely and cuddling into Tom’s chest. Tom seeing this, chuckles softly before saying. “Just one more oath, and then you can sleep all you want, I promise my little flower.” Tom smiles, and while looking into his little flower's eyes, he begins. “I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, swear on my life and to Lady Magic to always care, love, protect, and cherish Daniella Lilith Potter, for the rest of my life. I will never cause her harm, and if I should, I know that my life is forfeit due to this oath. So I have said, so mote it shall be. May Lady Magic protect us all.” A final golden light surrounds the two with a warm and loving feeling.  **_ ‘I accept your oath, and I am sorry for what is to come.’ _ **

One and a half years later.

Albus Dumbledore’s POV

Pacing in his office, in the East Tower of Hogwarts, the elderly looking wizard in the bright orange robes stomped, and he passed his desk and flinging everything that was on his desk into the wall and then the floor. Albus yells, frustrated that it has taken him  _ one and a half years _ to finally get Peter, the secret keeper of the Potter’s location, to tell him the address. “Finally,” Albus says aloud to himself, “I can take down the Potter’s and likely Tom as well. Finally, the war will be over, and Tom will die, allowing me to take the final steps in my plan to eradicate Dark Magic.” Albus smiles to himself before he starts to laugh; at first, it is a usual laugh that slowly turns into the maniacal laughter of a madman. The portraits of the previous Headmasters and mistresses all exchange hopeless looks as they know nothing they can do to stop or help the victims of his plots. 


	7. The Death of the Potter's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited on Oct. 3 2020. Minor changees mostly grammar.

The Death of the Potter’s

October 31st, 2000

Outside of Godric’s Hollow

Living in Godric’s Hollow was a small family, just starting their journey together into the world. Sadly their lives were going to be cut short due to a madman who thinks himself a hero. What that family does not know is that they are about to have unwanted visitors. Those visitors are outside their house in dark-colored robes waiting for the perfect time to strike a blow on the Dark Side of the war. As the early evening bleeds into the darkness of night, the elderly wizard with a head full of white hair and an equally white beard at least a foot long waits in the small bank of trees just off the end of the road that leads into Godric’s Hollow. Simultaneously, an equally tall wizard sits calmly on the ground, not seeming to be aware of his surroundings. The elderly wizard pulls a device from within his robes; and flicks a switch, the lights flying from containers into the machine. They slowly approach the house with the wrought-iron fence surrounding the yard as the elderly wizard opens the gate; it creaks quietly due to not being used often. He slowly approaches the front door, with the other wizard following robotically, and as he draws a deep breath, he mutters, “I do wish it did not have to be this way, but there is not another path to take; there is only this.” The wizard with the blank look draws his wand from what seems like nowhere and points it at the door before saying, “Bombarda.” However, most people did not see the elderly wizard pointing his wand and muttering “Imperio.”

Minutes Earlier 

Inside of Number 4 Godric’s Hollow

Lily smiles down at James as he holds their precious daughter before quietly saying, “I think it is time for her to be put to bed Prongs.” James looks up from his sleeping daughter to his beautiful wife and smiles before replying, “Just five more minutes Lily, this is the only time I get to hold her. She is a little ball of energy that never stops when she is awake.” Lily smiles and sighs, whispering back a reply of, “Fine, but I want my cuddles too.” She sits on the arm of the chair and leans on her husband while smiling down at them both. They both sit there for at least 30 minutes, just soaking in the quiet and loving atmosphere. Before James sighs deeply and whispers, “If we sit here any longer, I am going to fall asleep. Can you take her while I clean up down here, and I will meet you upstairs after?” Lily smiles and nods while she takes Dani from her husband and starts up the stairs; about three-fourths of the way up, the front door is blasted in. Dani, woken by the noise, starts to cry, and she hears James shout, “Lily! Run! Take Dani! Run!” 

James grabs his wand and casts a shield and wards the staircase against anyone that was not himself or Lily. “Tom,” he gasps, “what is the name of Morgana are you doing?” With glassy eyes, Tom stares at James as if he does not even see him standing there with his wand at the ready. “You will die tonight, Potter.” He says numbly. James, shocked, only dives out of the way of an emerald green light that he knows would have ended his life. “Tom, stop this! Brother, what are you doing!” James yells, and as he dodges another life-ending curse, he sees in the corner of his eye an elderly wizard with a long white beard, Albus Dumbledore. “Albus!! How could you? Your plan has gone too far! This war does not even need to...” James starts to yell only to be cut off as he takes a green-colored curse to the back. Albus smiles at Tom before saying, “Only one more thing stands in the way now.” 

Lily was almost to the top of the stairs when she heard a loud boom and a thud. She hears James yell at her to take Dani and run, afraid for her daughter, she runs into the nursery and locks the door. Lily runs to the crib to put Dani down, so she can work on putting down the runes and necessary spells to protect Dani. Quickly, drawing the runes for protection, love, safety, and a few that she created just for this purpose. Throwing the rug over the rune circle to keep it hidden, she then moves the crib inside of it before she powers the rune circle with her magic, knowing they would keep her safe. Lily, in the back of her mind, thinks, ‘That will protect her, and if I have to, I will be the sacrifice to power the last rune and save her from anything.’ She kneels next to the crib and looks to Dani as she says, “Remember Dani, Momma and Daddy love you. You are so loved, Dani.” Just as she finishes talking, the nursery door is blasted open to reveal Tom in the doorway with Albus standing behind him with his wand pointed at his head. “Ohhh, Tom, I’m so sorry that he chose you,” Lily says to her brother. 

“Albus! How could you do this!” She screams at Dumbledore. Albus sighs as he looks at Lily before saying, “It does not have to be this way, Lily.” he pauses to let her soak in his words, “You are rather great at charms, a prodigy even. Just step aside, move out of the way; only one more needs to die tonight.” Lily gasps as she sobs, Albus confirming what she already knew, James would have never let them come up here if he was still alive. James, her loving, caring, funny, and idiotic at times husband, the love of her life, was dead downstairs; he gave his life trying to protect her and their daughter. Lily looks up at Albus to see that he shows no remorse in killing her soulmate. Lily stands and looks Dumbledore in the eye as she replies, “No.” Dumbledore sighs and looks at Tom pushing the idea of him attacking into his mind. Tom fires the spell “Stupefy” and Lily blocks by raising a shield with “Protego” in which Tom’s spell rebounds and knocks himself out. Albus sighs again, “I guess I have to do this myself.” before saying, “Please, Lily, just step aside.” Lily shakes her head, not moving from in front of Dani’s crib. “I do not want to have to kill you, Lily, step aside,” Albus asks for the last time. Again, Lily shakes her head reaching, for her wand about to cast a spell at Dumbledore, only for a green life-taking curse to hit her in her chest. 

Albus stares at Lily’s body, not noticing that Tom has woken up. “What a waste,” Albus says before turning his eye to Dani in her crib. “I am sorry that this had to happen; however; I do not apologize for having to take care of this myself.” Albus talks to Dani, seeing that she has tears running down her cheeks but makes no sound with eyes almost the color of the curse that he used to take her parents from her. Albus raises his wand as Tom shakily stands and makes his attempts to make his way to his God-daughter. “I am very sorry about this, my dear.” Albus says and sighs before saying, “Avada Kedavra,” not noticing Tom jumping in front of Dani screaming, “No!!!!” with a bright explosion of green light blows the roof off of the room and causing Tom’s soul to split and follows the bond that he shares with his God-daughter. Albus personally became responsible for Tom making the first living Horcrux. 

Fifteen minutes earlier

Sirius Black, an Auror for the Ministry of Magic, had ten minutes until his shift was over. Sitting at his desk looking over paperwork was his least favorite part of his job; sighing again, Sirius looks over those papers as the lines and words blur together. Sirius blinks to try and make the terms more evident as he puts the finishing touches on his report on the muggers that he caught in Knockturn Alley. Sirius finishes writing his final sentence with his black eagle feather quill when he suddenly feels a sharp pain through his bond with his god-daughter. Turning to the clock hanging from the ceiling, he sees that he still has five minutes left on his shift. Sirius, forgetting that he grabs his wand from his on top of his desk. He runs toward the entrance ignoring the shouts of his name behind him. He apparates once he hits the central atrium and appears outside of Number four Godric’s Hollow, only to fall to his knees at seeing the house that he considered his second home. 

Sirius was sobbing before realizing that he could feel that his bond with his god-daughter was still active. “Daniella!!” Sirius shouts as he runs through the front door and toward the stairs only to fall on his knees at seeing the dead body of his brother. A colossal sob escapes Sirius again as he shakily rises to his feet and continues up the stairway. Only to collapse again as he sees Lily’s body in front of Daniella crib and Daniella herself sitting down in her crib with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. “Oh, Dani, I am so sorry. Uncle Sirius will make this better. I promise.” Sirius leans over the crib to pick up Dani. As he looks down, he notices robes looking at the emblems embroidered over the right breast; Sirius notices the House crests of Slytherin and Evans and knows that they are Tom’s robes; picking them up, he sees that a small pile of ashes lands on the floor of the nursery. “Oh, not Tom,” Sirius says, sounding depressed. “Ok, Dani, I am going to get us out of here, and then we are going to go get help.” Sirius talks to Dani, and he picks her up from her crib and slowly makes his way outside. 

As soon as they both make it out the door, they are met by Albus Dumbledore with his wand aimed at Sirius “Imperio.” Albus says, and the spell hits Sirius and makes him stand rigid. “I’m sorry this had to happen, Sirius. Hand me, Daniella, Sirius.” Albus says morosely. Sirius robotically hands over his god-daughter to the elderly white-haired wizard. “Now Sirius, I want you to find Peter and kill him,” Albus says with not even the tiniest trace of guilt in his voice. As Sirius walks off to find Peter, he hears Albus say to Daniella, “Now, what to do with you?”


	8. Hell and a Magical Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter of Petunia finding Dani and a quick summary of Dani's beating/torture.  
> Edited on Oct. 3, 2020 Minor grammar changes and added a paragraph or two.

The morning started like any other day for Petunia when she wakes next to her horrid husband snoring so loudly it almost rattles the windows. Carefully, she stands up from the bed, not wanting to wake her sleeping husband. Making her way to their sons’ room, checking to make sure that he is sleeping soundly, Petunia is filled with sadness when she looks upon her sleeping son. Sadly, her son is developing the same abusive attitude as her husband. Walking down the stairs, she sighs and gasps as she stretches too far, when reaching for the door, and grabs her ribs gently, not wanting to cause the fractures to break completely. After she gathers her breath and the pain goes back to the familiar throb, she opens the door. She crouches down to grab the morning paper when she notices movement out of the corner of her eye, gasping again as she sees the small child lying in the basket while playing with her hands that are waving in the air. Petunia is shocked and doesn’t move for several minutes, finally knocked out of the stupor she was in when the baby is cooing at her with her arms held up as if she wants her to hold her.

Picking up the basket carefully, she carries it into the house, down the small hallway, and into the kitchen/dining area. Placing the basket with the babe on the table, she sees he white envelope sticking into the edge of the basket. Fishing the envelope out, she sees that addressed to her. 

‘Petunia,

The child is the daughter of your once friend, Lilith (Lily) Evans. Her name is Daniella Lilith Potter; I need you and your husband to take care of the child. I do not care what you do to the child as long as she remains here and is alive when she turns 11. I will also be sending 700 pounds a month for any monthly costs.

Albus Dumbledore.’

One year later

“Girl, get your lazy ass out here,” Vernon shouts one evening just before 4 pm. An almost 3-year-old Dani slowly exits the cupboard under the stairs. “Yes, Vernon?” Dani asks as she walks into the dining and kitchen area, knowing by now that calling him uncle would only be met with a harsh beating. The last one ending with four cracked ribs and a broken leg, she was locked in the cupboard for six weeks while it healed. “I expect these chores to be done perfectly when I get back from work. You will be in for another beating if they are not. Do you understand me, girl?” Vernon shouted while shoving a piece of paper in her face hitting her in the process. Dani gasps and steps back from the hit to her face while grabbing the list. “Yes, sir, I understand,” she replied while looking at the rather long list.

  
‘Make lunch for Dudley and Pet.  
Clean the Kitchen and Living room  
Vacuum the Stairs  
Weed the Garden  
Water the Lawn  
Clean the Bathroom  
Clean the bloodstains from the basement  
Have dinner ready when I get home from work.’

Sighing, Dani says to herself, “I had better get started.” as she heads upstairs to start with the bathroom. After Dani finishes scrubbing the tub, she heads downstairs and grabs the vacuum from her cupboard and begins her work on the stairs. Just as she finishes vacuuming, she hears Dudley complain to Petunia, “Mum… I’m hungry.” Petunia calmly says, “Of course, Duddykins. Freak!!! Get in here and make us something to eat!” Dani hurries to put the vacuum away and runs to the kitchen, saying, “Yes, Petunia.” while grabbing the stool from the corner so she can reach the stovetop. Grabbing some eggs and bacon from the fridge, she cut the bacon and started to fry it in the pan. Ten minutes pass, and Dudley comes into the kitchen to yell at her for taking too long to make lunch and kicking the stool out from under her causing her to drop the cooking bacon on the floor and burn her long 6-inch mark up her forearm. Dani yelps and cradles her arm to her chest, knowing by now if she screams, Dudley will tell Vernon when he arrives home, and Vernon will beat her for making such a loud noise. Dani rises from the floor and starts again on fixing the eggs and bacon. After lunch, she goes outside to work on the garden and watering the lawn. 

TIME SKIP

Time passes far too quickly for Dani to be able to get the whole list of chores done before Vernon gets home. She is just starting on dinner and has not been able to clean the basement yet, and there are only fifteen minutes before Vernon arrives home. After putting the meatballs in the oven to cook for the spaghetti and meatballs, she hears the door open and watches Petunia go and meet Vernon at the front door; after a minute, she hears Vernon yell “Freak!! You didn’t finish your chores, and dinner is not made! That is it; you are in for a beating; get your ass downstairs now!!!” Dani’s eyes drop to the floor as Petunia comes and takes her place at the stove. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she sees Vernon already down there and taking off his belt. “Kneel Girl!! For not finishing your chores and for being ungrateful, you get 20 lashes with the buckle.” Knowing better than to argue, having had dozens of these beatings already, Dani kneels and braces herself for the first hit. Hissing as the metal buckle connects with her already scared back, she tries to block out the pain but ends up yelling by the fourth hit. “Ungrateful brat!! For every scream, I am adding another five lashes!” Vernon yells. Dani blissfully sighs as she passes out on the fifteenth after crying out at least three more times. 

TIME SKIP

Dani finally wakes around midnight, unknown to her. Surprised to find herself naked laying in a pool of blood standing, she notices something sticky and white running down her leg and mixing with her blood on the floor. Confused, she quickly cleans herself with the bucket of water in the corner that she hid there to clean herself after the beatings. Dressing in her bloody clothes, she quietly climbs the stairs and lies on the old crib mattress, her bed in the cupboard. 

TIME SKIP Two weeks later

Dani sighs; she is again kneeling in the basement, waiting for Vernon to arrive for the beating to begin again. She knows by now that her life will be short and painful and miserable. Hearing the heavy thuds start to descend the stairs, Dani wonders if Petunia will eventually warm up to her. Dani Sees the way she still flinches away from Vernon and never meets his gaze head-on. She sees similar signs in herself and knows that Vernon was probably beating her before he found a new target in herself. "Freak, you are going to regret ever saying that Dudley Does not deserve his second room. For saying that, you should have it! When we have so graciously allowed you to live here. You ungrateful, Freak!"

MAJOR TIME SKIP 4 years later

Dani sighs as she again lays in a puddle of her blood in the basement. Slowly still bleeding 3 hours after her latest beating, Dani knows that this will be her last day in the miserable world. After having cleaned the house, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, and making breakfast, lunch, and dinner for those ungrateful demons upstairs. She sighs one last time before she stops breathing for what she thinks is forever. Her final thoughts being “I’m coming home mum and dad. I will see you both soon.” she, of course, remembers the red-haired woman and dark-haired man, dying for her to protect her, as she exiles a small smile on her lips.

Opening her eyes Dani, only sees white with a woman's figure standing a few feet in front of her. “Excuse me?” Dani asks, causing the woman to turn around with a soft, warm smile on her face. “Oh, my dear child, I am so sorry. This was not supposed to be your fate. My wonderful child, please come with me, and we will try to set this right. I will make my siblings begin to set things right.” Dani’s eyes finally adjust enough to where she can make out the woman’s red hair and emerald eyes like her own. “Mum, is that you? Please be you, mum.” Dani asks with tears streaming down her face crying silently, knowing that making any noise will end with a beating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers,  
> I am sorry that I did not update. My depression is still out of control and it is making it hard for me to be motivated to write. I will probably be redoing or adding to this chapter in the next couple of weeks. I just feel like I should really post something so you know that I have not abondoned this story. Thanks for following still and being patient with me.


	9. Authors Note

Hello all,   
I am sorry that I left this in such a lurch but well i have not been the best mentally or physically here lately and am just now starting to do better. So I am going through from the beginning and making very minor changes and edits hoping that it will help the story flow more smoothly. I Will make a little note on when each chapter is editted and or if any major changes happen and this will be in the end of the chapter summary with the date it was changed. Thanks for being patient and still checking if I am updating or not I hope that I will still have some people to read this if not well, it was still fun to write. If you have any questions please feel free to comment.   
Thanks.


	10. Meeting Lady Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of an explaination and hugging your parents.

” Oh, my little flame. No, I am not your mother; however, I am and always will be your friend.” the ethereal lady spoke in a soft loving voice. “Come along, dear, I believe we need to have a conversation with my siblings” she furrows her brows, and she kneels next to a seven-year-old Daniella, “ and I believe we will need to talk with my nephew as well.” 

She stands and holds her hand out for Daniella to grab as she stares at her from the floor. Feeling the warmth and love this ethereal woman radiates, Dani slowly reaches for her hand before remembering that she has no idea who this woman is or the nephew and siblings are. 

“Who are you?” Dani asks, voice full of awe at her beauty and suspicious because of what she has suffered at the hands of the Dursley’s. “Where are we? How did I get here? Am I safe? Is this real, or is it a dream? The last thing I remember is being in the basement bleeding and …” Dani pales, losing any coloring her ivory skin has as she realizes she should not have said that last bit. 

The ethereal woman sighs and takes a seat on the floor in front of Dani. “Oh, my darling flame,” she spoke softly, “I have many names; Naya, Freya, Abonde, Aradia, Nicneven, Oya, Circe, Hecate, and more commonly known by the Magical community as Lady Magic.” 

Dani looked torn as she looked at the woman who just identified herself as several different goddesses; “But, magic… is not real. Vernon says so.” not sounding so sure of herself as she again looked at the ethereal woman. 

“Oh, my sweet little light. Those horrid muggles will receive a grisly punishment for what has happened to you.” Lady Magic says, sounding ferociously vicious and strangely protective as she moved toward the young girl and wrapped an arm around Daniella’s shoulders. “I have something extraordinary planned for Vernon. He will get what is coming to him, do not worry. You are safe here; no one will harm you here and never will; also, yes, this is real and not a dream. Now, where we are, is a little more of a complicated question. We are currently in what we immortals call the Void. The mortals call this place Limbo or Purgatory. The Void is where all mortal souls come after leaving the mortal plains.” 

Dani looks around the glowing white space seeing nothing for as far as the eye could see. “So… why am I here? Why are you here? Why do we need to see your siblings? What do you mean by talking with your nephew? Who are they?” she asked, confused and curious, somehow knowing that in Lady Magic or Hecate or well this ethereal woman presence, she was safe for the first time in her life Dani finally relaxed, for the first time, while in the company of another being. 

Hecate smiled softly at Daniella internally, amused at the younger girl rambling questions. She seemed to relax and trust her just a slight bit more with each question she answered honestly. “I am here to both apologize for the way your life has turned out to be so far. This was never supposed to happen; you were supposed to be raised by your parents before a younger brother was to be raised with you once you had turned four.” She said, annoyed at Dumbledore and determined to protect the young child next to her; she started to answer the more complex questions that her little light was asking. “You, my darling flame, are here because the devil of a mortal, well, he finally managed his goal. My sweet child, Vernon, that demon who killed you with the combination of your starvation and abuse, your young and battered soul finally gave out.” Hecate was sad and on the verge of crying as she tried to explain to her beautiful flame that she had died at the age of seven to that demon. “My sibling, well the names for them that you would recognize are Fate, my sister, and Time, my brother. My nephew, he is known as Death.” Hecate explained about her family slowly with love and warmth in her voice.

“So, I am dead,” Dani said slowly, trying to process the information that Hecate was telling her; but, she was also really confused about all the emotions that she seemed to be feeling. “I figured that would happen eventually. I am a freak; even my parents did not want a freak like me. It is why they killed themselves in that car crash to get away from me.” Dani said, sadly believing the words that have been drilled into her head by the demon named Vernon. “So what happens to me now? I mean, my parents want nothing to do with me. Where do I go from here?”

Hecate stiffens and tries to keep her anger under control, but the longer Daniella, her beautiful flame, continues talking, the more her anger gets away from her. “You, my beautiful flame, are not a freak!” Hecate exclaims both angry and sad simultaneously, angry at Vernon, and sad that Daniella believed that wholeheartedly. “Your parents did not die in a car crash to get away from you. They were fighting in a battle not only to save the world but your own life as well. They were murdered by the very same man that was responsible for their deaths, and that made you live with the Dursleys.” Hecate took several deep breaths to calm herself, and when she looked down at Daniella again, she saw that she was staring at her, both curious and with tears in her eyes.

Dani waited until Lady Magic calmed and then asked the one question that she truly wanted an answer. “My parents, they… they wanted me?” she asked with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. 

“Oh, my sweet child, they wanted you, and they love you so much,” Hecate said, and then without a single concern at all, to the consequences, she stood and called out into the white nothingness. “James Potter and Lilith Potter nee Volturi, you are being summoned from beyond the veil into the Void, as I need you again.” 

Slowly a black portal began to form in front of the two beings in the white nothingness of the Void. After the portal was fully developed, Hecate shot a small bolt of her golden magic into the portal to open in from her side, and a humanoid shape filled the doorway with a white glow. Through the portal's black and white, a young woman with emerald green eyes and a fiery mane of hair stepped through, only to look around confused. Unknown to the two beings in front of her, she knew that she stepped through the portal hand in hand with James. Looking back at the portal, she sees her husband hiding in the doorway, waiting to see if the beings were going to step any closer. Knowing her husband, she knew that he was waiting to see if he could jump out of the portal and try to scare the being that had summoned them. 

“James Charlus Potter, you will step out of that portal immediately, or you are going to be in HUGE trouble when we get back.” Lily threatened her husband with a roll of her eyes and fondness in her heart, knowing he was a marauder at heart and always would be. 

“Oh come on, Darling,” James sighs, whining while stepping out of the portal. “I was only trying to have a little fun. You know Hecate finds my pranks funny. Right Lady H?” James asks, facing the ethereal woman before noticing the small red-haired child sitting on the floor just behind her. “Is that? It can not be… she is too young, she has not had a chance to live.” James asks, astonished, “Please Lady Hecate, tell me that is not my daughter. That is not my precious Daniella, is it?” He continues wanting the answer to his questions but is afraid that it is his daughter and that she has passed on to the next world at too young of an age.

“Oh, my baby, my little Daniella.” Lily gasps as she, too, notices her daughter sitting on the floor behind the deity. Running as fast as she can, she pushes right past Lady Hecate and falls to her knees as she reaches her daughter that she has missed oh so much. “Oh, my baby, look at you! You’re beautiful! My hair and eyes with your father's cheekbones. Oh, my beautiful baby!” Lily pulls Dani into her lap while rocking her back and forth with tears in her eyes. Dani cries and clings to her mother, not noticing that her father as sat beside them and has them both wrapped in his arms. “What happened to you?” Lily asks after she finally regains her senses, looking over her daughter with a more critical eye. “You, my child, are far too skinny. Did Sirius get caught up with his job being an Auror?” James interrupts to bring his input into the conversation, “He better not have, I will haunt him for the rest of his life if he forgot to take care of my baby girl. Were you happy with your god-father?” 

Dani, finally getting her tears under control, looks to her parents before asking a question that will make both of her parents' non-existent blood freeze. “Who is Sirius? I do not have a god-father. If I did, why was I placed with Vernon and Petunia?” 

“No, no, no, NO!!!” Lily cries out after finally understanding that her daughter was not placed with loving friends and family. James snaps out of his shock and confusion after hearing Lily scream. “Lily, Darling, Lily-flower, you need to calm down, we will not figure out anything if we can not calm down. I am sure that Lady Hecate has answers for us. Please, Lily-flower, you need to calm down. Take deep breathes with me, In…, 2…, 3…, there we go, Out…, 2…, 3..., there we go and again. That is it; take deep breathes.” During all of this, James is hugging his daughter in a vice grip against his chest while rubbing calm and slow circles on Lily’s back. “Lady Hecate, please, My Lady, can you explain what happened to our little girl after we died.”


	11. An Explaination Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate explains what happened to Fate's original plan and that she is going to be making some small changes.

“Sadly, this was never supposed to happen, James. I am truly sorry, and if I could give you all a second chance, I would; however, even that is out of my power.” Hecate says sadly. “This all happened due to one person, Albus Dumbledore. You three were supposed to live a happy life, and once Dani, my little flame, turned four, you two were supposed to have another child, a boy you would have named Hadrian.” Hecate smiled, looking down at the small family that is so dear to her heart, knowing that one the daughter would ever go back to the land of the living. “Sadly, we do not have much time, as you know you were killed by Lily’s brother Tom; he had...” Lily interrupted Hecate by shouting, “How dare you suggest such a thing! Tom would have never acted against us of his own free will!” 

Hecate smiled at one of her favorite souls, knowing that her soul has been reincarnated many times before and have included many great and influential people, including Merlin himself. “If you would let me finish talking?” Hecate asked, receiving a glare before she continued. “I was in the process of explaining that while he did physically attack you, he was controlled under the Imperius curse by the wizard named Albus Dumbledore. You should also be aware that I have granted Tom a magical boon for the horrors that Dumbledore has forced upon him and for his bravery in the final moments of his life. I am allowing the small piece that was living to be allowed to return to his spouse and niece.” Lily nodded as tears ran down her face knowing that something important was going to happen and soon. 

After gathering her wits, Lily nodded and asked, “What do you need of us, Lady Hecate?” Sadly, Hectare smiled, knowing the woman would not want to leave her daughter again so soon. “Sadly, I can not send you both back; however, Dani, my little flame, you will be going back. I need to call my nephew here to explain a few things after I explain what I can.” James nodded solemnly, knowing now was not the time for jokes, “You nephew, who would that be exactly Lady Hecate?” Hecate turns to James and responds, “That would be Thanatos or Lord Death; however, I have a few things to tell Dani here before we call him. Now my dear,” Hecate says while turning to face Dani, “ I have a few gifts that I am going to be granting you a little sooner than Lady Fate has planned. During your fifth year of Hogwarts, due to bullies, in your potions class, you would have gained a creature inheritance known as a Royal Maned Lion.” 

James and Lily's gasp shocked at what was just revealed. “You mean to tell me my daughter is going to be Shifter Royalty!!” Both of the adults yell at the same moment. Hecate smiles and giggles, “Well, I suppose if you would like to think of it that way, yes Dani will become a Royal Maned Lion. She will gain the ability to shift to her spirit animal of a lion, gifted a mane no matter the gender; she will also be able to shift into any animal, either magical or mundane. She will communicate telepathically with all animals in either her human form or any of her animal forms. Also, never again in my immortal life will she ever be abused again on this, I swear." After Hecate finishes saying this, both Hecate and Dani begin to glow a soft golden color for a few moments, showing that she has made a magically binding oath by making this promise. "While she may deal with bullies or enemies, she will never be abused or beaten again. There is nothing I can do to change the past.” Hecate looks down at Dani sadly, “I am so very sorry, my little flame, that I could do nothing earlier; you were hidden from my sight by the evil wizard Dumbledore. Never again will this happen because my last gift to you is that you will never be without a mother; should you accept, I will gladly take you as my own child, my little flame.” 

Dani looks confused as she processes what Hecate has just offered her. “What would that mean for my parents?” Dani asks while looking between both her mother and father. Smiling, Hecate responds, “There is only one thing that I can do; by adopting you as my child, you would keep your looks from your parents. You would gain my longevity because of this; you will also receive the ability to visit your loved ones that have passed on in your dreams. You would be able to talk and visit them in the realm that they live in now in your dreams; they would see you grow and learn of all that you do and accomplish.” Nodding, Dani was sad that they would not be going back with her. Being with her parents is the first time she could ever remember feeling safe, which was ironic since she was dead. 

Looking at both James and Lily, Dani sighs before saying “I love you both and I wish we could have had more time together.” Turning to Lady Hecate Dani continues, “I would love to have the chance to be your daughter. So, I go back to the Dursleys? Because I hate living there.” Dani asks. “No, you are never going back there, little flame,” Hecate replies vehemently. “No the Dursleys will never see you again, you’ll be going to stay with a man named Remus Lupin.” Jame’s head snapped up at the name and interrupted with “Moony!! Oh, I miss that wolf!” Dani looks up at her father with a confused look. “Moony? Why does that sound familiar?” James smiles at his daughter, “Moony is one of our best friends, we made in our first year of Hogwarts. All of us, that is your Uncles Snake, Wolf, Padfoot, and Moony. We would spend every full moon together, due to Moony's furry little problem.” 

Dani asks her mother, confused, “Snake, Wolf, Padfoot, and Moony? I am guessing those are nicknames.” Her mother smiled and replied “Yes, we all became animagi, in our third year at Hogwarts. See Remus was attacked when he was little by a man werewolf named Fenrir Greyback. So, Remus had a creature inheritance forced on him when he was a child. When we figured it out we wanted to help him. Tom Riddle was an all-black basilisk, Severus Snape was an all-white wolf, Sirius Black was a black grim, your father was a stag and I was a red lynx. Tom was nicknamed Snake, Severus was Wolf, Sirius was Padfoot, your father was Prongs and I was Darling. Remus was nicknamed Moony due to being a werewolf.” 

Hecate cleared her throat, “Now that, that was explained. May I continue explaining our plan?” James smiled widely at Hecate, “Of course, my lady.” Hecate smiled and rolled her eyes sarcastically at James. “Well thank you, dear, you’ll be living with Remus traveling around the world. I will transfer all the tracking charms and medical spells to Dudley, so Albus will be none the wiser to our plans. Tom will also be joining you on your travels between him and Remus; they both will be teaching you about the magical and mundane worlds.” James butted into the conversation once again, “Dani, have Remus go to Gringotts and speak to Ragnarok and Ironblade, they will give you access to the family vaults. There are items in both vaults that could help you while you are traveling.” Hecate stares perniciously at James as if saying again. 

Humming, loudly to return everyone's attention to her. “Considering you have accepted my offer to adopt you, you have the option of contacting me if you have any major troubles. We have to agree on what you will call me.” Nodding, Dani wracks her brain, this goes on for several minutes and finally, an idea pops into her mind, “Besides Lady Magic, what is the next most common name that people call you?” Hecate raises an eyebrow wondering where her daughter is going with this. “That would be Hecate, my little flame.” Dani sighs and smiles widely at her new mother. “That name is going to stick around for a while, anyway; carrying on Hecate that is the Greek goddess of Witchcraft, the Moon, Doorways, and Nighttime creatures, right?” Surprised, the three adults looked at Dani with questioning and astonished looks. “What?” Dani asked, looking sheepish, “I like mythology.” 

Smiling widely, Hecate looks to Dani with a soft loving look, “Yes, exactly right. Why is this important, may I ask?” Dani, asks smiling, “What is the Greek word for mother then?” Hecate beaming at Dani replied happily “Mitera is greek for mother little flame.” Dani smiling widely and giggling happily looks to her father “Well it is settled than my papa,” turning to Lily she continues speaking, “My momma,” and stands while moving to wrap her new mother in a big hug, “and my Mitera, all the family that I need right here.” Hecate returns the hug from her daughter before saying slightly mysteriously “Well, there might be one other person that you could add. Or are you just going to stand and pout in the corner all night Thanatos?” 

“Why do you always have to ruin my fun, Aunt Hecate?” The few shadows that are in the room suddenly fly towards the pouting voice before consolidating into a figure with a black-tattered robe and a scythe. His face is covered in shadows; he slowly brings the hood down to show a male in his mid-twenties with pitch-black hair and onyx eyes. “You mean, why do I have to mess with your prank that you were going to pull on my daughter and your new cousin?” Hecate replies with a smug smile. Thanatos, confused, looks at the small seven years old. “New cousin, you say. What might your name be?” Looking amused at the teasing between the two immortal deities, Dani smiles at her Mitera before saying, “My name is Daniella Lillith Potter. The adopted daughter of Mitera Hecate.” 

Thanatos looks upset as soon as she says her name Dani, notices thinking that something is about to happen. “I am sorry, did you say that your name is Dani Potter?” Thanatos asks tightly while looking to Hecate upset. “You do not mean MY DANI POTTER! The same Dani Potter that was going to be my new mistress. The same mistress that was going to be my new best friend!” The room is gradually becoming darker the longer he rants as the shadows seem to grow from his robe and slowly spread across the room. James and Lilys' forms slowly turn from tan to pale, from pale to ghostly, and finally, they begin to flicker in and out as if they are disappearing.

Dani, confused and frightened, runs to her newly named momma and papa expects to run into them as she comes into contact with them; only to run straight through them. Horrified, Dani begins to panic, not wanting to see them leave her again. A soft grey light begins to glow around her and she starts to panic even more before she snaps and yells, “Stop it! Stop! You can not take them! I will not let you!” Before she takes off and runs straight at Thanatos. Startled by the sudden yells from the little girl Thanatos looks to the small and angry voice that just shouted only to be tackled by the same girl that yelled not just seconds ago. “Umph!” Thanatos chokes out before he wraps his arms around the girl and turns to take the force of the blow allowing the girl in his arms to feel nothing. 

During all of this unknown to Dani, the grey light surrounding her already returned her parent's solid form to them; also dissipated all the shadows that Thanatos summoned in his fit of anger. “What that bloody hell was that?” James, yelled stunned by what his daughter just caused by what he guessed was accidental magic. Thanatos glares at James as he rocks the small crying child in his arms to calm her; so he could apologize to upset her and then try to explain why she would become his mistress almost eleven years early. “Be quiet. Stupid mortal. Can you not see your crying daughter in front of you.” Thanatos says annoyed. “Shh, my little shadow, I am sorry, shhh. It will be alright. I am sorry, shhh your parents are fine little one. See their right there, shh.” 

Calming slightly, Dani looks to see her parents looking fine and completely solid again; jumping from up Thanatos’s lap she runs to her momma and papa and collides with her parents. James and Lily collapse under her weight and fall into a pile on the ground. Dani looks back to see Hecate standing there and reaches out an arm to her causing her to smile and join the trio. Watching the moment between the four, he smiles softly and gives them a few minutes to enjoy themselves before interrupting by saying, “I believe we need to talk about a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I am sorry this has taken so long and I will try not to take so long between updates again. Also thanks for waiting patiently and not giving up on me.


	12. Continuation of an explaination and a couple of surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaination part 2 and two surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speach in italics are thoughts.  
> Thanks for reading kudos and comments are always welcome.

“Honestly, I am not sure how to explain this. This was not supposed to happen until you had all of the hallows; you were supposed to be eighteen.” Thanatos said with a morose look. “Well, may I be the first to congratulate you on becoming the Mistress of Death?” He finally says with a smile. “It means that you will never die unless it is something that you and I have agreed upon, should you die your soul will be transported to my realm for about thirty minutes where you will automatically be brought to me personally, where we can talk and make a quick plan on how you should continue,” Thanatos explains. “You will also be given a small fraction on my powers which are yours to use how you see fit; they can also be used to call me if you ever have any questions.” Thanatos finishes his small speech as if that was all she would need to make sense of everything. 

Dani looks at Thanatos confused before asking, “What are the hallows? What was supposed to happen? What do you mean by Mistress of Death? I can never die? How is thirty minutes enough time to make a plan? What powers would I get and how am I supposed to control them?” Thanatos looks both sad and annoyed, before cutting off the list of Dani’s questions by simply covering her mouth with his hand. “First off, stop talking. Second, did you even take a breath in between those questions? Third, what is with all the questions. Okay so let's start at the beginning.” Thanatos looks at Dani only to see her trying to pry his hand from over her mouth. “If I move my hand will you let me explain and not interrupt?” Dani looks to Thanatos and nods her head in agreement. 

“The hallows I am speaking of are the Deathly Hallows, from the tale of the three brothers. It is a story in the magical communities about the Peverell brothers: Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus. It is a sorry little tale about those three as they come across a raging river and instead of trying to cross by themselves and die like everyone before them. They use their magic to build a bridge and supposedly ‘cheat’ death.” Thanatos begins factually only to slowly become annoyed and sarcastic. “So to congratulate them ‘Death’ appears and offers them each a boon; Antioch a power-hungry wizard asks for a wand so no one can ever defeat him, so ‘Death’ pulls a branch from an elder tree and fashions him one. Cadmus, a cunning and smug wizard asks for the power to bring the dead back to life, so ‘Death’ pulls a stone from the river and imbues the stone with one touch. Finally, Ignotus, a peaceful and smart wizard asks for the power to hide from anyone, even ‘Death’ himself, so ‘Death’ sheds part of his very own invisibility cloak and gives the cloak to him.” 

Dani, not able to hold back her questions after hearing Thanatos speak about the third brother so fondly, asked. “What happened to him? Ignotus I mean.” Thanatos is not surprised that she interrupts but surprised by the question. “You do not want to know what happened to the other two?” Shaking her head, Dani explains, “No, if they were stupid enough to ask for things that were just going to cause trouble or create envy between them and others. I do not care what happens to them, but Ignotus, he was the only one smart enough to see the trap that ‘Death’ was setting them up for.” 

Thanatos smiles widely and continues. “You are right, my little shadow. Antioch, boasted and defeated the leader of the next village and demanded to be handed over control of the village and was killed in his sleep his wand stolen from him. Cadmus used the stone to revive his late wife but she soon realized she did not belong to this world and returned to my realm; her husband hung himself and followed his lover. Ignotus, he was smart and clever, he used his cloak to hide from ‘Death’ and raised a small family; when it was his time he passed the cloak to his son and gladly met ‘Death’ with open arms.” Dani smiled happily that Ignotus had a happy ending and the others got what they deserved. “That is a nice story, but what happened? I do not believe for one second that the three brothers existed.” Thanatos, surprised once again smiled before replying happily. “You would once again be correct, I can easily see how Fate picked the correct mistress for me.” Thanatos pulled Dani into a quick hug before continuing with his story.

“The true story of the Deathly Hallows, begins in a small village that later grew into Camelot. The village was under attack again for the fifth time that year. There were only a handful of families left but one man had seen enough death including his own family, overcome with grief and the belief that only he would have to die that day. I blessed that man whose name was Ignotus Peverel and with that blessing, he received a powerful wand, a stone that could stop his closest friends from passing on, and a piece of my invisibility cloak. He protected that village before dying after the last enemy had fallen. I took pity on him and gave him the choice of staying dead or being brought back. He chose to return and start a new family. That day he completed the final act and became the Master of Death. He stayed and protected that village until his dying day before he died he passed on his cloak to his son which was from his second family, his wand to his nephew, and the stone to his niece. The stone and wand were eventually lost to the families due to thrift and the murder of some of the owners but that is not important right now.”

James mumbled, “It seems like it would be important to them.” Earning an unamused look from Thanatos. “Yes, I suppose it was important to them but not to us right now.” Thanatos grudgingly admitted before continuing. “So now because of the tale of the three brothers power-hungry wizards and witches all try to gather the Deathly Hallows for their gain. It never works. The collector can only become Master or Mistress of Death if the collector is a pure soul you would only use the items for good; they also have to die and be given the choice to move on or to return. You, little shadow, inherited the cloak from your father upon his death, you would have received the stone when you claimed the Ravenclaw heir ring, and when you defeated Albus Dumbledore after you turned fifteen you would have won the wand from him. However; the stone and the wand can never be stolen magically they can only be given away to new people willingly, I decided to give them to you when you were born and that you would collect them throughout your life, and when you finally died it was to be protecting your soulmate, it was then that you should have activated the final step to becoming the Mistress of Death.” 

Thanatos looks around at the shocked and confused faces of the Potters and grudgingly asks “Any Questions?” James just explodes “ANY QUESTIONS! Of Course, I have questions! So you’re saying that my ancestor was at one point Ignotus Peverell and I had the very same cloak that you blessed him with?” Sighing loudly Thanatos nods before saying “Yes, you were related to Ignotus and are his many great-grandchildren.” Dani ignored her father's antics and asked “How can the hallows be mine if I do not even have them?” Thanatos sighs before answering “They may not belong to you physically but magically they will only recognize and properly respond to you. As for what was supposed to happen that is no longer important as what the Dursleys have done has changed everything. Being Mistress of Death is different then what the fake story makes it out to be. You still have control of the Deathly Hallows; however, you also become effectively immortal and receive a fraction of my powers. Those powers are control of shadows, the ability to control ghosts or help them pass on, the ability to control the cold and ice, and you will also receive a pair of wings. I suppose I could give you your powers while making it to where you would only receive a small faction of them at a time to help with control. I could make it to where once you accomplish certain tasks with your powers the next part of them would ‘unlock’ is a nice way to explain it.” Dani was shocked as Thanatos explained all that she would receive from becoming the Mistress of Death. “How am I supposed to hide a pair of wings?” 

“Oh, well I did not think of that.” Thanatos begrudgingly admitted. “Well, I could always spell them retreat into your back; so that you could just call on them when you need them. Do you think that would work, Than?” Hecate recommends happily. “Oh, that is a brilliant idea auntie. Also, what have I said about that nickname, you know that I hate it.” Thanatos responds happily with the solution. “Perfect! Also, I am older than you, Than, I may call you as I please.” Hecate says while turning to Dani, “So, are you ready to become the Mistress of Death, my little flame?” “Is this going to hurt? Dani asks cautiously. Thanatos and Hecate smile softly and shake their heads in unison. Hecate softly replies to Dani's question, “Oh, sweetie, of course not. I would never willingly cause you pain. I hope you know that.” Thanatos adds “When you receive your powers from me the only thing you will feel is a slight chill. Are you ready, my shadow?” 

Dani decides they have no reason to lie to her, “I guess, I am.” Thanatos nods and begins the spell by holding his hand out and summoning a small fraction of his powers, while doing this a small grey orb begins to grow in his palm. “As I once promised the time of the mistress is upon us. I give these powers of my own free will. Take these powers and become the Mistress of Death.” Thanatos chants this phrase three times before the orb slowly floats from his hand to Dani. The orb circles Dani before stopping in front of her and slowly moves closer to her chest before merging with her heart. As soon as the orb enters Dani feels a cold chill run from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. The grey glow of the orb starts to pulse in time with her heart before slowly spreading to cover her entire body and then it fades completely. 

“How do you feel my little shadow?” Thanatos asks. “I feel kind of cold actually,” Dani says, “Why do I still feel cold.” Thanatos nods his head while saying “Yes, that should go away here soon, it is the magic responsible for your control over ice. What about your back? Your wings, do they hurt?” Dani asks confused, “My wings?” Looking back over her right shoulder, Dani is shocked to see a wing. The wings' width is about as long as she is tall, considering she is only a couple of inches short of four feet they are not very big. Thanatos calmly says “They will grow as you do once you stop growing as will they.” Hecate smiles softly at Dani before asking, “Dani, can you turn so your wings are facing me? So, I can apply the spell to your wings, my little flame.” Slowly, Dani turns around still looking over her shoulder at her wings in awe. Hecate’s hand glows a soft golden color as she slowly runs her hands over the tops of Dani’s wings. Dani shudders at the soft touch to her wings, causing her wings to flap a few times in quick succession. Slowly her feet begin to rise off the ground, in awe Dani thinking of them moving up and down and feels the pull of muscles in her wings and she raises farther off the ground. She continues moving her wings until she is five feet off the ground, then ten, and finally once she is about twenty feet off the ground she sees Thanatos sprout his wings and join her in the air. Smiling Thanatos says “I figure a quick lesson can not hurt anything.” 

After about an hour, Thanatos and Dani come back from their flight with huge smiles on their faces. Dani focuses on her wings and imagines them disappearing, turning to look at her wings she sees them glow slightly before shimmering and disappearing. “So, how was it?” James asks with a huge smile on his face. “I always wished I could fly.” Dani smiles happily, “It was amazing papa like you would not believe.” James grins at his daughter before wistfully says “I bet it was.” Hecate smiles and presses a kiss to Dani’s forehead. She glows a soft gold as Hecate’s blessing takes place. “Dani, you are now officially my daughter. You have also received your creature inheritance, which you have full control over. However, you must be going now.” Dani sighs turning to her momma and papa and giving them one last hug before she leaves. “I guess, I’ll see you later, I can not wait to tell you all about the places we are going to travel to.” James and Lily smile sadly hugging their daughter tightly, “We love you, sweetie.” As they let go they slowly fade and return to Thanatos’s realm. Thanatos nods and pulls Dani into a quick and awkward hug before saying, “Well, see you around my little shadow. Call out my name if you ever need me or have any questions.” Thanatos too, fades from sight, leaving only Hecate left. “I guess this is where we part ways also.” Hecate hugs Dani one last time saying, “I will be watching over you my little flame; however, I should warn you that tonight is a full moon but I will be sending you to see Moony now. I love you my little flame.” Dani is once again surrounded by a golden light as she too fades from view.

* * *

Running wild in the middle of the forest was a lone werewolf. Moony makes one more wide lap around his cave before settling in for the night. Making his way into his cave he stops completely in his tracks as he sees a young girl standing in the middle of his cave. He growled menacingly, and takes slow steps toward the girl before he softly hears her say “Moony?” He stops in his tracks once again at hearing the name his pack had gifted him and cocks his head in confusion. Moony inhales deeply taking in the girl's scent for the first time.  _ “Cub.”  _ Moony thinks,  _ “What is cub doing here?”  _ Moony slowly circles the girl before grabbing her shirt and tugging down making her fall to the ground. “Moony, what are you doing? Cub says. Moony pushes her down again until she is laying on the ground before wrapping his form around her to make sure she does not get cold in the middle of the night. “Oh, Moony stop it,” Cub speaks again. Moony growls and once again forces her to lay down. “Fine, I will go to sleep but only because I am exhausted from what happened earlier, not because you said so,” Cub speaks while yawning and settling down for the night. Moony chuffs happily seeing Cub yawn  _ “Good Cub sleeps now.” _ he thinks happily before he too falls asleep not knowing that the human side of him is in for one big surprise in the morning. 

* * *

Honestly, Severus was not sure how many more of ‘life’s surprises’ (read Dumbledore’s manipulations) he could take without going insane.  _ “I wish Tom was here.” _ Severus thought quietly with a sigh. Suddenly there was a huge crash in the next room; Severus was up and had his wand drawn and pointed toward the noise before it even settled. Silently making his way toward the noise Severus thought that he was ready for anything. However, he was not at all ready to see his late husband naked as the day he was born standing in the bedroom looking through the closet. Tom seeing Severus walk through the doorway with his wand at the ready says “Honey, we do not have time for this. Now, I have just two questions, where did you put my clothes, and wherein the bloody hell is Dani?” Confused about how someone is impersonating his dead husband; Severus does the only sensible thing he can think of at that moment and responds with “Stupify! Incarcerous!” 


	13. Oh, Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Dani and Severus gets to know his husbands "imposter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt that the explaination scene between Dani and the adults was taking to long to finish so I decided to split it up. Hopeful it will be done soon but I make no promises

Remus was expecting to wake up by himself the morning after the full moon like he has every full moon since the Potters were killed. He knows that Tom had nothing to do with the murders of three of his pack. He knew that Dumbledore was responsible for the murders of James, Lily, Tom, and Dani. Slowly, he stretched his sore muscles before just laying calmly on the ground. “Oh, good you are awake I was starting to become worried.” a small voice calls out from the corner of the cave. Jumping at the other voice in the cave, Remus whacks his head on the side of the cave calling out. “Ouch, oh bloody hell.” The small voice quickly moves over to him as starts to rapidly apologize. “Oh, I am so sorry! I thought you knew I was here. I mean we slept next to each other all night when you were a wolf, I did not mean to scare you. I am sorry, Moony. Are you okay? Does your head hurt bad?” Remus just stares at the girl trying to process what she was saying, seeing the girl begin to shake and panic he immediately comes out of his head and tries to calm the small child. 

“Hey, hey it is okay. You just surprised me is all. My head is fine, just a small bump. See no blood or anything.” Remus says and touches his hand to his head and then shows the child. “Now I have a couple of questions for you if you do not mind trying to answer them. Wait, did you dress me?” Remus asks, noticing he was wearing the clothes he laid out last night. Nodding slowly, “Well, you looked kind of cold and I saw the clothes so…” the child ends up shrugging. “I guess I can answer some questions if you do not mind answering some of mine?” Remus looks at the small child with a soft smile on his face, surprised by her kindness toward him considering he was a werewolf, “Sure, I do not mind answering your questions. How about I ask one and then you can and we can just keep going back and forth, Does that sound okay to you?” Seeing the child nod in response Remus asks “Okay, so what is your name?” The child's eyes go wide before saying, “Oh, that was rude of me. My name is Dani. Yours is Moony right? At least that is who Mitera said she was sending me to.”

Once again, Remus was surprised that the girl was calling him Moony, “Well, yes that is what my family calls me, but my real name is Remus. You said that your Mitera was sending you to me. What is your Mitera’s name?” Dani looks at Moony confused, “ Mitera’s name is Hecate. Do you not recognize me Moony? Papa said that you would and your wolf was nice and cuddly with me last night.” Moony looked confused before responding, “I do not know anyone named Hecate, and I do not know any children your age either. What is your papa’s name Dani?” Dani becoming frustrated her response sounding annoyed, “Papa’s name is James, Momma’s name is Lily and Mitera just adopted me last night, but I can not stay with her so she sent me to you. Uncle Moony are you sure you did not hurt your head earlier?” Remus’s jaw drops as he finally connects the dots, “Dani,” Remus responds with tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat, “Cub, is that you?” Dani, surprised by the tears, replies “Finally Uncle Moony, you had me worried.” Dani dives across the small space and into her uncle’s lap and tackles him with a hug.

“Cub!” Moony responds hugging her tightly, “How are you here? Where have you been? Oh, I have missed you so much cub.” Dani buries her head into her uncle’s neck before replying “I was sent here by Mitera, she said that you, me, and Uncle Tom, were going to travel until I could go to Hogwarts. I was at the Dursley’s but I do not like it there. I do not have to go back, do I? I can stay with you, right? They hurt me, Mitera said they killed me and I was only brought back because of Thanatos because I was his Mistress.” Remus stiffened as Dani continued to ramble. “They killed you?” Remus asked in surprise. “Did you say Mistress and Thanatos? Thanatos as in Death? Wait, Uncle Tom? Oh, Mother Magic, help me.” 

Dani looks up at Moony confused, “Why do you mean Mitera’s help?” Remus looks at Dani shocked at what she just said. “Okay, we are going to go see your Uncle Severus. Come on up we get.” Once they are both standing Moony bends down to pick up Dani and says “So, we are going to apparate to your Uncle Severus this might feel a little weird okay but do not worry but do not let go of me okay, cub?” Dani nods in her uncle’s arms laying her head on his shoulder. Remus adjusts his grip on his cub before says, “Okay here we go.” and disappears out of the cave with a crack, and onto the street that Severus lives on, before walking up into the porch and setting Dani down behind him before pounding on the door like a maniac. Only for the world to go black a couple of minutes later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After maneuvering the doppelganger of his dead husband into the chair. Severus began to run just about every test he could think of to remove the face of his dead husband from the intruder. After trying everything he could think of that was legal of course he thought of one spell that could work the parentibus spell. Pointing his wand at the intruder Severus calmly says “parentes pueri huius” a shot of gold exits his wand and slowly wraps around the intruder before sinking into the person. The person glows gold as the spell works its magic before the gold exits his body and begins to form words  _ Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Son of Thomas Riddle Sr. and Merope Riddle _ . “Tom!” Severus gasps, “Oh my god. Rennervate!” Tom gasps and tries to stand only to be held back by the ropes. “Severus, bloody hell, release me.” Raising his wand once again Severus calls out, “Finite.” causing the ropes holding tom in place to disappear. “Finally,” Tom sighs as he stands, “now, where are my clothes at Sevy? I transfigured these so they will not last much longer.” Tom looks to Severus waiting for him to answer, only to notice that his husband is crying silently and looking at him in awe.

“Severus,” Tom says quietly before moving slowly to wrap him in a hug, only for Severus to collapse as soon as his arms are around him. “Sweetheart, what is happening? Are you alright? Wait no you are not, you are crying. What is wrong talk to me, dear.” Tom rocks Severus back and forth while wrapping him in a tight hug. After about ten minutes, Severus finally calms enough to start to ask questions. “What do you mean where is Dani? She is gone.” Severus asked. “How are you here? Why did you leave? Where have you been? Tom, what happened to you?” Tom pulled away just enough to look into Severus’s eyes before responding to his questions. “I was going to get Dani so James and Lily could start packing to move back to Potter Manor, remember. Why would I not come back here with her, we volunteered to watch her as we had already finished packing.” Severus looking at Tom in astonishment. “Tom that was almost SIX YEARS AGO! Dumblewhore said that he found you attacking the Potters. He said that you killed all three of them before he ended up killing you in self-defense. What happened that night?” 

“SIX YEARS!” Tom yelled in surprise. “No, that can not be right. I was just there a couple of hours ago. I would never attack my family, what the bloody hell was he thinking!” Tom jumps up and starts to pace, thinking out loud as to try and gather his thoughts. “I kissed you goodbye before leaving for Godric Hollow. I remember apprating to the Leaky Cauldron and then calling the Knight Bus to take me there to make sure no one was following me. I remember stepping off the bus and then walking toward the house, then…” Tom trails off as he can not remember anything else. “What happened to me, Severus?” As Severus opens his mouth to try and calm Tom down, they both hear a frantic pounding on the front door. 

Severus immediately draws his wand and starts to slowly and silently crept toward the front door. Tom takes a moment to snap out of his panic and tries to reach for his wand only to remember he does not have his, not wanting Severus to handle this alone shifts to his animagus form of a Basilisk knowing his venom was deadly. The knocking becomes even more frantic and manic as more time passes. Finally, Severus has had enough as he yanks open the door and sends off a quick “Stupify!” to the manic knocker at his door, only to feel bad as he registers the person at the door as Remus Lupin. 

Focused on the now unconscious man he does not see the small girl hiding behind the man. Tom not only sees the girl but recognizes her scent as his god-daughter, and was surprised to see her transform into a large horse-sized wolf with red-colored fur. The giant wolf was snarling and growling at Severus, seeing as how he just attacked one of the few people who has ever been kind to her. Severus looks up at the sounds, only to see the giant red wolf, and says the only thing that comes to his mind at the time. “Oh, bloody hell.” Tom shifts back to his human form and immediately kneels on the ground with his hands in the air in front of him to show his god-daughter that he means no harm softly calls out. “Dani, is that you? I do not know if you remember me, but it is me, Uncle Tom. You used to call me snakey. I missed you so much, little one.”


End file.
